Blessed be the loving Daughter
by hakkaigojyo10
Summary: Haruhi is in her last year of high school when her dad gets cancer,she makes a deal with an heir to save him. She has to marry someone she barely knows. We all know that Haruhi never backs out on her word. But what about her own happiness?
1. Blessed be the loving daughter

**Blessed be the loving daughter**

**Chapter 1**

By hakkaigojyo10

**Disclaimer: you guys know that I don't own any rights to the Ouran High School Host Club anime or manga and it is in fact owned by its original creator. This is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!**

**Dear diary-**

**I've been keeping a track of my thoughts as the day approaches. . . My wedding day will be next month. I wish that I could say that I'm marrying for love or at least because I like the guy but I cant stand my soon to be husband and what he's done to me. I wish that I had more time to tell the person that I love that I want him and need him near me but I have to accept the fact that I did this to myself. I deserve this punishment. Well it all started back in high school. We were all excited because it was only one year left of school for us and that meant graduation was coming soon. I was finally leaving school to pursue my own agenda of becoming a lawyer. The twins were going to be fashion designers, Tamaki and Kyouya -sempai were graduating the year before us and Mori and Hani-sempai were already at college. The cousins still had time to visit the host club at least twice a week for an hour. Those were good times back then before **_**he**_** showed his face. (SIGH)Kazuma Yukiro. **

"I remember that day like it was yesterday", Haruhi murmured to herself.

_***flashback***_

". . . Haruhi. . . I've changed my mind . . . "

"What . . . You want me to wear my ring?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yes and I also want you to stop attending that Host club of yours. It wastes time that you could be spending with mother and I.

The young man looked to Haruhi, slightly irritated at what he saw. Haruhi was talking with Honey-Chan and had been clutching at her chest where her new engagement ring was hanging around her neck. He had called Haruhi into the hall. She had looked at him perplexedly. Why did he need to talk to her now, while she was talking with Honey-Chan? She understood that she had an agreement with him to become his fiancée after they graduated high school but he didn't have to treat her like an Irish Setter whenever he felt like it. His possessiveness was getting out of hand as well, at first she could deal with it but now, it was like if her attention wasn't towards him then it had to be on her school work or her clients-that was the way it had to be. She had wished that she didn't sign that damn contract, she had wished that there was another way for her to deal with what was happening with her father. Her father. . . .the whole reason for her signing that contract.

Her father had gotten sick at work. She had found out when she had been summoned to the office while she, Kaoru and Hikaru were in class. When she finally arrived at the front office a family friend was on the phone and had told her that her father had been complaining of headaches and had collapsed. He was rushed to the hospital and was in stable condition. She knew that he had complained about headaches earlier in the week. She didn't know how serious the headaches were though.

"I have to get to him. I told him to take it easy . . .he never listens to me." she said over the phone.

"Haruhi don't you worry, I can stay until you get here-were at the Yukiro Memorial hospital."

"Thank you Mr. Takoshima, I really appreciate it." She answered back and then the line went silent. She hung up the phone and left the office. The entire host club was waiting for her in the hall. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to speak.

"Haruhi what happened, is everything ok?" The twins said in unison, hands clasped and worried about their friend.

"Well, my dad had to go to the hospital a couple minutes ago because he collapsed but a family friend is with him. I need to be there with him but I have to find a way to get the Hospital."

"Haruhi, which hospital was your father taken to? Asked Tamaki as he pushed the twins out the way and grabbed her shoulders.

"He's in the new Yukiro Memorial Hospital." she answered.

"I know where that is, I know the owners son." Mori-sempai said in his tall silent mono-toned voice.

Needless to say the boys volunteered to escort their Haruhi to the hospital.

A limo arrived at the school at once-thanks to Kyouya sempai.

"Someone should stay here and make sure that Haruhi gets her homework, we don't want her to fall behind in class." Kyouya says as the limo pulls into the school grounds. "And by someone I mean the two of you." he says as he points to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What?, but we want to be with Haruhi." The twins said in unison.

"Kyouya -sempai is right, you two have class together with Haru-Chan so you two would be the best to get her homework for her." Honey-chan said as he hugged Usa-chan.

"Yeah. . .",said Kaoru

"Your right. . .we'll stay and get your homework for you Haruhi." Hikaru answered as looked to Haruhi.

"You guys had better call us back and let us know what's happening." Kaoru says as he motions for his brother. " C'mon Hikaru, lets go back to class." and with that, the twins were off.

"Mori-sempai? Kyouya asked quietly as he got into the limo.

"Yeah." Mori-sempai answered as quietly as he followed suit.

"I need you tell me everything you know about the Yukiro clan and their son. At this point it was easy for Mori-sempai and Kyouya-sempai to talk because Haruhi was being comforted by an overprotective Tamaki and an extremely concerned high voiced Honey-chan.

When the group arrived at the hospital, Haruhi was the first to run out into the office with the others following her closely behind. Haruhi approached the counter and began to speak to the nurse while the boys looked on.

"Mori-sempai . . . I meant to ask you something." Kyouya says as he adjusts his glasses.

"Yeah."

"Earlier you said that you know the owners son of this hospital. How well do you know him?"

Truth be told, Kyouya disliked like the fact that he didn't know anything about this new business zaibatsu that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. He was usually on top of things and this shouldn't have been any different. But then he remembered that he had been unusually busy with new preparations for the host club second annual ball as well as his and Tamaki's graduation ceremony. He realized that even he couldn't keep track of every zaibatsu that arrived on the scene. But it still irked him that he didn't know anything about the Yukiro clan. After he was well informed by Mori he could always have his squad force look up anything that he couldn't find on his trusted laptop.

"I hadn't talked to the son in a while. His name is Kazuma Yukiro and he is the sole heir to the Yukiro zaibatsu. We grew up together and even trained together before his father took him away to be trained in taking over the family business. The Yukiro's own a substantial number of businesses and schools. I don't really know what he would be into now, its been a while since he and I have talked."

"I see. Thank you Mori-sempai." Kyouya answered.

"You guys , what are you doing? Haruhi found her dads room lets go!" Tamaki says as he anxiously wanted to follow Haruhi.

"C'mon Takashi, lets move" Hani-sempai said as he hurried along side Tamaki.

The boys raced to follow Haruhi to her dad, unaware that they were being watched.

Haruhi went straight to the end of the hall and found her dads room. As she opened the door she saw her dad lying in bed with his eyes closed. He looked like he was daydreaming. He had heard the door open and saw his daughter come in. He began to sit up when she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Her head was buried in his chest as he looked to the three young men standing in the doorway.

"Well you boys can come in, I'm decent." Ranka said with a smile. He looked down to his daughter and smiled. "Haruhi dear, I'm so sorry that I worried you, I must have scared you half to death." He says as he strokes her hair.

"Dad!" Haruhi yells as she jerks away. Looking into her dads eyes she begins to yell at him. "Why didn't you take it easy like I told you to, you know that you shouldn't overwork yourself like you do. I've told you time and time again to take the day off if you need to. What do I have to do, strap you down in order for you to relax?"

Ranka looked to his daughter wide eyed and couldn't come up with anything to say. He then realized that Kotoko had said the exact same thing to him when he had a dizzy spell from working a long shift at the liquor store. At that memory, he smiled at Haruhi and patted her head.

"I apologize Haruhi, I truly didn't mean to worry you and you have my word that I'll take it easy from now on." He says with a smile.

"Ranka-san, how do you feel?" Kyouya asks as he comes closer to the bed.

"Well I still feel a little light head but other wise I think I'll be alright." Ranka answers.

"What happened to you Ranka-Chan?" Hani asks as he holds his usa-chan tighter.

"I was wiping down the counters as usual and about to serve a customer when I had gotten a really bad headache. I remember falling to the ground and holding my head in pain. Then I blacked out. When I came to, I woke up here." Ranka admitted as he looked to the young boys.

"Well, you seem to be doing alright now, that's good though. You should be out of here in no time." Tamaki says as he gives a quick grin to Ranka.

Mori and Hani grinned while Kyouya gave a slight smile.

Just then a doctor enters the room and comes to the bed. "Mr. Ryoji Fujioka, I presume that your well enough for another check up. . ." She says with a grin as she reaches for the clipboard above Ryoji's head.

"You presume correctly but please call me Ranka, Dr. Ayame." He says with a grin.

"Haruhi looked to the doctor and then to her dad, if she didn't know better she could have sworn that the two of them were flirting with each other.

"Of course Ranka. Now this must be the little lady that I heard so much about." The doctor says as she looks to Haruhi.

"Yes, this is my daughter Haruhi. My little princess." Ryoji said as he gave Haruhi a grin. And she blushed.

"Haruhi, I hope you don't mind me asking but how do put up with him?" The doctor says as she checks Ryoji's vitals.

"Honestly sometimes I just don't know."

"Well at any rate you're a trooper for putting up with him." The doctor says as she adjusts her glasses.

"Doctor were you able to find out what is wrong with my dad?" Haruhi asks as she holds her dads hand.

"Haruhi, it was just a stress headache I'll be fine if I relax like you told me to." Ryoji says as he pats her head gently.

"Ranka that's what I need to talk to you about, what happened to you wasn't a stress headache." Dr. Ayame says as she looks to Ryoji.

"I don't understand, if it wasn't a headache gone bad then what was it that made me pass out like that.?" Ryoji asks.

"Well I think that it would be better to discuss this without your daughter and her friends around."

"No disrespect Dr Ayame but we'll be staying." Kyouya answers as he stands in front of the door.

"Please Dr. Ayame, these boys watch over my daughter and care for her as much as I do. They're family and anything that you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." Ryoji says as he looks to the doctor.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Very well then. Ranka, the tests that were run on you earlier reveal that you have cancer."

"Cancer?" Ryoji says as he looks off to the wall.

Haruhi almost wonders if what she just heard was true or if she misheard. Mori and Hani couldn't believe it. Tamaki couldn't help but worry about what was going on through Haruhi's mind as well as Ranka-sama's. Kyouya looked to the doctor before he spoke.

"Doctor what exactly is being done to help Ranka-sama?"

"Well we can start treatment as soon as today if you like, the cancer was detected but that doesn't mean its not curable. The treatment itself is going to be very expensive."

A knock on the door pulled Haruhi out of her shock.

"Oh, Mr. Yukiro. I'm in the middle with a consultation with one my patients. What brings you here?" Dr. Ayame asks as she greets the young heir with a slight bow.

"I was just visiting the east wings of the hospital. I just come buy to tell you that your doing a magnificent job with training the new interns, when I had overheard you. I would like to extend my services to Ms. Fujioka. If she doesn't mind I would like to talk to her outside."

_What could he possibly want to talk to me about? _Haruhi thought as she walked off. "Dad I'll be right back."

"Haruhi, do you want me to come with you?" Tamaki asked as he stepped forward.

"No sempai, I should be fine." Haruhi answered as she left the room with the Yukiro heir.

As the door closed behind the two, the group looked to the doctor.

"So that's the Yukiro heir." Kyouya said as he inched a little closer to the door.

"Yes, that is Kazuma Yukiro, the only son of the Yukiro zaibatsu. They own this hospital." Dr. Ayame says as she turns to Ryoji. " Its not rare for Kazuma-kun to visit the hospital but I have no idea what he would want with your daughter Ranka."

Kyouya listened carefully through the door and couldn't believe his ears. He had to keep this quiet and talk to Haruhi late on, so he could make a plan. He had hoped that she wouldn't do anything without consulting him first.

While outside of her fathers room, Haruhi looked to the young man in front of her. He had a slim build like Tamaki or Kyouya sempai but he was a little more broad in the shoulders. He had brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. He was wearing a nice and most likely pressed uniform from some school that Haruhi couldn't put her finger on. What Haruhi noticed were his eyes, they were this shade of blue that forced you to look into them. She put that thought aside because she wanted to know why he had brought her out here.

"Well, we're out here now so what did you want with me uh. . . I don't think I know your name."

"Right. That was rude of me wasn't it. My name is Kazuma Yukiro, I am the only son of Ketsune and Maya Yukiro and heir to the Yukiro zaibatsu-one of the largest in the world. I'm a little surprised that you don't know who I am."

"Well don't take it personal, I've met a lot of rich people who just seem to be full of themselves so I tend to stay away." Haruhi answers as she looks on.

"I wont waste your time any longer. Haruhi Fujioka, I have a proposition for you. My family would like pay for you fathers medical bill, any costs that incur would be our sole responsibility. You wouldn't have to worry about anything. In exchange I would like you to marry me. Not now of course but later on after high school." He says calmly as if making a business deal.

"What, you cant be serious! What about my going to school to become a lawyer, I cant put that on hold!" she says as she looks dumbfounded at Kazuma.

"I'm not asking you to give up any of your future plans on becoming a lawyer. Having one in the family would prove to benefit us."

"What if I refuse to marry you." Haruhi asks as she looks into the young heirs eyes.

"Refusing me is your right of course but you wont be able to pay off your fathers treatment without some kind of help. Haruhi I am trying to help you. If you did this many more doors will open for you. Sure you have your foot in the door because of your grades now but along down the line you will need to have other influences if you want to make a name for yourself. You will need a strength by your side that intellect can't give. You are a smart, intelligent and pretty girl- you are also so stubborn that you wont ask those friends of your for help. My family is willing to take this burden off of your hands in exchange for. . ."

"My love. . . " Haruhi answers.

"Well . . .yes. We wouldn't be marrying for love but we could learn to love each other. Arranged marriages _do_ work out Haruhi."

"Sometimes they _do_ and sometimes they _don't_. Marrying someone and sharing your life with them out of necessity is wrong." Haruhi said as she tried to keep her voice down in the hospital.

"My parents were arranged to be married and it worked out well for them. They've been together for twenty years."

"That must be wonderful for them but what about the other marriages that end in divorce because one person can't take an arranged marriage anymore?"

"Haruhi, the only thing that I can promise you is that I wont mistreat you if you were to marry me. I would make sure that you and you father would have everything that you need. You can still keep your plans on for the future and we could wait on getting married later. The offer is on the table Ms. Fujioka. . . Will you take it?"

Haruhi thought about and hard. Kazuma was making a blunt yet blatantly honest point, she could only get by so far on her intellect alone. Haruhi knew that she would need other influences and that she couldn't rely on throwing around her friends names in order to get ahead. But being apart of an already established family would be different. It was a hard decision to make but she had to think of her father and her future. She knew that she would never asks her friends for the money, that was never like her to beg for anything. It was a pride issue that she inherited from both parents. To marry someone without loving them though. She didn't know what to make of it. She swallowed and made her decision.

"Fine. Kazuma Yukiro. If your family is willing to handle all of my fathers medical bills from here on out. . . I will become your fiancée." Haruhi said with a look of determination on her face so focused that all Kazuma could do was stand there and look on.

"Alright then. All I need for you to do is to sign this agreement and then we can get started." Kazuma says as he hands Haruhi a form of papers.

"What is this?" She asks.

"This is a formal agreement basically stating that you comply with my families wishes and agree to the terms, you're welcome to read over it of course." Kazuma answers as he hands her a pen.

As Haruhi looks over the documents and comes to a paragraph that she doesn't agree with. "This part2 statement requires that we consummate our marriage with at least one child. "

"Yes Haruhi. We are expected to have at least one child during our marriage. It has to be done."

Haruhi took the pen from Kazuma and signed the agreement, saving her father while sealing her own future.

Kazuma took the pen back and looked to Haruhi. "Well lets go in and tell everyone the good news."

Kazuma opened the door for Haruhi and went in after her. She looked to her father and then to everyone else.

"Dr. Ayame, please go ahead with the treatment" Kazuma says as he enters the room.

"At once Mr. Yukiro." Dr. Ayame answers as she exits to get her staff ready.

"Haruhi what did you two talk about out there?" her father asks as she takes his hand.

"Well, I'll leave you all alone then. Mori sempai? Good to see you again. We must make time to visit each other again." Kazuma said as he left the group.

After the door closed they all looked back to Haruhi.

"Dad we don't have to worry about any of the medical bills for your treatment, its already taken care of."

"Oh and why do you say that?" Ryoji says as he looks to Haruhi. "Haruhi, what did you do?"

Tears began to form in Haruhi's eyes as she began. "I took him up on his offer, I agreed to marry him so you could be treated!"

**DUN! DUN!DUUUNNNN! OMG Haruhi agreed! Oh no! Wait until the twins find out. Kyouya might not have a plan for this one.**

**I am working on pics for this fanfic.**

**Chapter2(Blessed be the loving father) coming soon**


	2. Blessed be the loving father

**Chapter 2-(Blessed be the loving Father)**

**Disclaimer: you guys know that I don't own any rights to the Ouran High School Host Club anime or manga and it is in fact owned by its original creator. This is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!**

"_Dad we don't have to worry about any of the medical bills for your treatment, its already taken care of."_

"_Oh and why do you say that?" Ryoji says as he looks to Haruhi. "Haruhi, what did you do?"_

_Tears began to form in Haruhi's eyes as she began. "I took him up on his offer, I agreed to marry him so you could be treated!"_

Ryoji couldn't believe his ears, neither could Tamaki and the others. "She agreed to what?" Tamaki thought. Kyouya continued to lean on the door of the room, still deep in his thought as to what he overheard.

"Haruhi do you mean to tell me that . . . that you agreed to marry that boy to. . ." Ryoji couldn't even finish his sentence as he stared at his teary eyed daughter. He tried to keep in mind that she did this for him. And didn't want to sound too angry at her as he spoke.

Haruhi hugged her father as if letting go would somehow make him disappear and he hugged her back just the same. She thought about everything that happened that day and decided that it was officially her worst day ever. When she finally released her dad she looked to the others and was prepared for a barraged of questions. Tamaki had his head down, not knowing what to say. Hani-sempai was first.

"Haruhi, what happened out in the hall?" ,the Haninozuka heir asked as he came closer to Haruhi.

"Well . . . Yukiro-san made a deal with me. He basically said that if I agreed to marry him in the future that his family would pay for fathers medical treatment. I had to do it Hani-sempai." As Hani-sempai looked into his friends eyes, he saw that she was telling the truth. She truly felt that this was the only answer and maybe it was. Mori came forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. His towering form hovered over her as he began to speak.

"Why. . . didn't you ask us for help?" Mori asked in his deep voice.

"I didn't want to drag you guys into our problems, if we cant pay then its our fault not yours. Its not your responsibility to pay my debt." Haruhi answered as she looked down, not being able to meet Mori's gaze.

Tamaki couldn't take any more and rushed to Haruhi. "Isn't this the same fate that you saved me from! How could you think that this was the best solution for you. You agreed to marry someone that you don't love and barley even know!"

Haruhi looked into Tamaki's eyes and looked to the ground again. Rarely had Haruhi been at a loss for words but today just wasn't her day.

Ryoji looked to the boys and decided that enough had happened today, and everyone was on edge with the recent news. "Boys, Haruhi and I need to talk privately please.", he said as he sat back down in bed. The boys began to leave as Haruhi took her fathers hand again. Kyouya looked to the father and daughter and left room with a soft close of the door.

"Haruhi, I think that you should have talked to me before you did what you did. Sweetheart if you signed an agreement then you can't take this back, you know that right?"

"I know that dad but you have to understand that what Yukiro-san was offering was a chance to keep you alive, that was a chance that I had to take." Haruhi said as she looked into his eyes. "You can yell at me, be disappointed in me-even hate me for this but if this helps you get better then I don't care."

Ryoji looked to his only child and smiled. "Haruhi, I don't think that I could ever really yell, be disappointed or hate you. It isn't possible. But we'll work through this together because we have to."

Haruhi smiled at her father as a Dr. Ayame came back in. "Alright Ranka, we'll be putting you in our intensive care wing from now on."

"Well alright lets do this. Haruhi dear I want you to gather some clothes and stay at the neighbors' house until Sunday." Ryoji says as he pats her on the head.

"Right dad."

The nurse moves Ryoji's bed through the corridors and as they do he calls over Kyouya.

"Kyouya-san may I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Ranka-sama, what can I do for you.?" Kyouya answers.

"I need you to take Haruhi home and make sure that she eats something before you leave." Ryoji requests.

"Ranka-sama you don't need to worry, we'll take care of her. In the mean time you get better."

"Thank you Kyouya-san." Ryoji says as he passes by the other hosts.

"Good luck Ranka-Chan!" Hani yelled as he waved goodbye.

"We'll be back to visit with the twins next time." said Mori

"WAIT!, Ranka-sama if there is anything that you need please don't hesitate to call me." Tamaki says as he grabs Ryoji's hands into his own. Ryoji realized that this Tamaki boy was really genuine about wanting to help him and he decided that Tamaki wasn't such a nosy little pest anymore.

"Thank you Tamaki but I think I'll be fine for now," he then pulled Tamaki closer and whispered in his ear ," . . .as long as you take care of our Haruhi."

Tamaki looked wide eyed at Ryoji before the nurses took him away, " . . .take care of. . . "

Dr. Ayame went to Haruhi. "Ms. Fujioka you can visit your father tomorrow and we'll release him on Sunday. The treatment that we need to give him must be done in stages. He will have to come back to the hospital three times a week, preferably on the same day to keep the treatment up to date."

"Thank you Doctor.", Haruhi said as she gave a slight bow to the doctor. She gives one last hug to her dad and watches as they roll him away.

"I hope the treatment takes." Haruhi says as she nears tears again. Mori pats her head and hands her a handkerchief.

"Haruhi, lets get you home, its been a long day for all of us." Kyouya says as he begins to leave.

The group exit's the hospital and begin to pile into Kyouya's waiting limo. The group was deathly quiet, especially Hani-sempai. Kyouya had began to type on his trusted laptop, but with a more determined face than anyone had ever seen. Mori was in deep thought about his old friend. He wondered how Kazuma could have made such a demand, and from someone he barley knows.

Mori was uncharacteristically confused and shocked by his former friends actions.

"_What happened to you Kazuma?"_

Mori thought as he looked to Haruhi, who had been sitting near the window instead of between Tamaki and Hani-chan as she was originally. She looked at the people passing by and wished that she was anyone of them right now.

"_What a mess." _she thought, _"man when the twins find out(uugghh)." _

Tamaki had been mulling everything around in his head and couldn't come up with an out for this situation. He had just come to terms with his feelings for Haruhi and was about to confess them to her, then this had to happen.

"_Who was this Kazuma Yukiro to be coercing Haruhi like that? It was unfair and unjust. People with wealth such as theirs shouldn't use blackmail to get what they wanted, they should use their intellect." _he thought as he looked to the withdrawn Haruhi. It took all his strength not to just grab Haruhi in an embrace and hug as tight as he could. He wanted her to be able to at least cry on his shoulder, but he knew her stubbornness wouldn't let her do such a thing. The limousine came to a stop and the chauffeur stepped out. Haruhi didn't wait for the chauffeur to open the door to get out-and leave the limo, she merely bowed, said 'thank you' to the boys and the chauffeur while beginning to go up the stairs. Kyouya abruptly stopped her.

"Haruhi wait a minute." he said as he came to her side and had the others stay in the car. If they knew what was good for them then they would obey his order, and they did.

"Yes Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked as she came back halfway down the steps.

"Your father asked me to make sure that you ate something before we left the hospital. Can you give me your word that you'll do just that?" Kyouya asked.

"Haruhi put on a slight smile. "I'm not very hungry at all but if dad asked me then I can eat a little something before I go to bed. Kyouya -sempai you have my word."

"Haruhi!, Oh my god, I just got a call from your father!" A woman said as she rushed down the stairs to hug a startled Haruhi. "Little Haruhi, how are you doing?"

"I'd be doing a lot better if you could let me breathe Mrs. Sumarra", Haruhi answered as was gasping for air.

"Oh my! Sorry Haruhi dear but you know that when it comes to you and you father I tend to get over emotional. You poor thing, your not in shock are you!" Mrs. Sumarra says as she releases Haruhi from her vice grip.

"Maybe a little, I mean no one ever expects these things to happen." Haruhi answers.

Mrs. Sumarra realizes that she hasn't properly introduced herself to the young man talking to Haruhi.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Mrs. Lei Sumarra. I have been Haruhi and Ryoji's next door neighbor for the past six years. You must be Kyouya Ohtori. My oh my, Ryoji wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Well it is nice to meet you Mrs. Sumarra-san. Haruhi I see that your in good hands so I'll say goodnight." Kyouya says as he heads back to the waiting limo.

"Goodnight Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi says as she is walked to her door to get her things. As she watches the limo drive off she whispers _"thank you guys."_

Mrs. Sumarra waited in Haruhi's living room while Haruhi went to pack an overnight bag. When Haruhi came out, she noticed that Mrs. Sumarra was kneeling in front of Kotoko's picture. Her head was down and her hands were in clasped together as she gave her respects' to Haruhi's mother. When she was done, she left a rose on the mantle next to the incense.

"(chuckle)You remembered her favorite flower Mrs. Sumarra." Haruhi says as she comes closer to help her neighbor off of the floor.

"Of course I did, and I'm Lei to you remember. Anyway how could I forget? It was the only flower that we both like besides Sakura leaves." Lei answers as she takes Haruhi's hand. "So Haruhi, do the kids in school still think that you're a guy or have you told them that you're a girl?"

"Everyone knows that I'm a girl now and I'm still a host. Apparently the girls are more comfortable talking to me about girl stuff and I don't really mind it." Haruhi answered as she reached for the door. As she waited for Lei to exit the apartment so she could lock the door, Haruhi felt an overwhelming urge to just cry. Lei saw this and was at Haruhi's side in an instant.

"(sob)Oh Lei(sob)I don't know if I can do this(sob). . .I'm so use to being the calm and independent one. I try so hard not to rely on others but I'm gonna break down. I can't handle this alone." Haruhi began to sob into Lei's shoulder. Lei opened her door and guided Haruhi to the fold out futon that she had ready.

"Oh Haruhi, that's just the thing though-you are never ever alone. I'm pretty sure that if you think hard then you'll realize that as well." Lei said as she hugged Haruhi. "Something else must've happened at that hospital, but you can either keep it to yourself or tell me later."

"Well(sniff)earlier you said that my dad talked to you right?"

"Yeah, he said that he wasn't feeling too well and that he needed me to keep and eye on you. He would be back on Sunday. Why?"

"Well he wasn't exactly lying to you when he told he wasn't feeling to well. We found out today that dad has cancer."

"Oh my god."

"That was the reason for the really bad headaches that he was having. There's more though. I found out that the treatment is very expensive and so someone made a deal with me."

"What kind of deal Haruhi?"

"The deal was to marry him when I graduate college."

"Wait. . What!"

"I made this deal with Kazuma Yukiro, his family owns the hospital were they took dad. His family is willing to pay for all of dads medical bills without question, in exchange I have to marry Kazuma."

"Wow, well Haruhi I think you have officially been through way too much for one day. We are not talking abut this anymore. You are to change and go to bed this instant-get some sleep, be lucky it's a weekend today. Now I'm gonna dim this light, if you need anything just get it yourself." Lei said with a grin as she turned the dial and left the living room. Haruhi changed and went underneath the sheets. She loved the way the silk throw had wrapped around her. She couldn't resist the lull it made her feel and she welcomed peaceful sleep.

The next morning Haruhi woke up top the sound of someone in the kitchen. She began to smell something wonderful. She lifted her head to see Lei cooking.

"Oh, morning Haruhi. I didn't mean to wake you up. If you want to sleep in you can, it is only Saturday." Lei says as she comes into the living room to set up breakfast.

"No I should get up. I don't feel right doing nothing all day long. Besides breakfast smells great." Haruhi answers.

"Well then you go get washed up and dressed and I'll set up breakfast for us. I had better wake up Saisho and Abi." Lei says as she goes to wake up her husband and child.

Haruhi grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower. After she was washed, dressed, teeth and hair brushed -she went back to the living room. She was greeted by a hug from a little tyke. Lei's 1-year old son Abi.

"Haruhi here's! Haruhi's here!" Abi sang happily as he was carried back to the breakfast futon by Haruhi.

"Good morning Haruhi." Saisho said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes I did, thank you." Haruhi said as she put Abi down next to his mother and father. "Breakfast looks great Lei, was there anything that I could help you with?"

"Thank you Haruhi but everything's done, you just sit there and enjoy not having to make breakfast for once."

"Haruhi, I heard what happened with your father and I want you to know that we're here for you. So anything that you need, just let us know-okay?" Saisho says as he before he makes a plate for himself.

"Thank you very much Saisho-san. I really appreciate that." Haruhi answers as she begins to eat.

"Haruhi, I was thinking that after breakfast we could go visit your dad. I mean if you want to. It's Saturday so traffic shouldn't be too bad from here to the hospital." Lei says as she chows down on miso soup.

"If you ladies want, I can drive you their myself. It's father son day at the park so I can drop you guys off and pick you up when your done. Abi and me hanging' out all day at the park. How's' that sound Abi?" Saisho says as he picks Abi up.

"Park with daddy! Park with daddy! Abi says with a wide smile.

"Oh I am officially stuffed." Lei says as she sits up to clear the table.

"Dear let me do that, you get dressed and I'll take you two to the hospital." Saisho says as he takes the plate from his wife.

"Well then, I'll get dressed and get Abi changed while I'm at it." Lei says as she takes Abi to the bedroom to change.

Saisho begins to wash the dishes and begins to sort the trash. Haruhi comes in to hand him the last few dishes. He accepts them with a silent thank you. "Haruhi, I meant what I said about being there for you and you dad. I know that you and I don't really get to talk as often as you do with Lei, but I do care about what happens to you. Lei didn't tell me the full details but she did tell what you were dealing with."

"The cancer. We don't know what kind it is but dad was complaining about headaches almost everyday." Haruhi says.

"I know first hand that cancer can affect not just one person but the entire family. My mother had caner before she died. It started out as a slight chest pain and then all of a sudden she had trouble breathing." Saisho said as he tied the trash.

"Saisho-san, I'm sorry." Haruhi said as she hands him a towel to wipe his hands.

"Thank you. It was really weird though. She wasn't a smoker and she never drank. It just happened one day. Dad was heartbroken but he got a little better even though he wasn't the same after that. Well anyway my point is your not alone Haruhi. You have people if you need us. And by the way. Haruhi you can call me Saisho."

"Thank you Saisho."

"Alright were ready." Lei sang as she came out to the living room with Abi in her arms.

"Perfect, lets roll." Saisho says as he heads for the door."

As Saisho opens the door he is met by the stare of twins.

"We're here to see Haruhi Fujioka." The twins said in unison.

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been a little sick.

**Special thanks to:**

***silksoft96* *LadyKugatsu**kittylitious**BattiHatti**Udalumis**Bookwormie123***

**And *****sesshylover49***

**for reviewing and adding my story as one of their favorites, you truly made this newcomer feel very welcome. **

**Chapter3-Blessed be the loving friend is coming soon.**


	3. Blessed be the loving friend

**Chapter 3-(Blessed be the loving friend)**

**Same disclaimer as the others-do I really need to add it? you guys know who created the anime and manga. **

"_We're here to see Haruhi Fujioka." the twins said in unison. _

At that same moment Haruhi receives a phone call. She checks the id and answers.

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi answers. "Good morning."

"Good morning Haruhi. By any chance are Hikaru and Kaoru around?" The shadow king asks.

"Ummm yeah actually they are. Kyouya-sempai what's' going on?" Haruhi asks.

"The twins wanted to know what was going on with your father since they say that you didn't give them a call. I told them everything and then suggested that we meet up with you at the hospital today but they didn't want to wait on me. I advised them against going to your apartment by themselves but they had their own plans. The others and I however will meet you at the hospital."

As Haruhi, stepped out the door with Lei, Saisho and Abi -the twins almost knocked her over as they hugged her.

"Haruhi, how could you keep us in suspense, wondering what was going on with you and your dad?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah, we were so worried that we couldn't even wait for Kyouya today-we had to see you. Kyouya told us about what happened with Kazuma Yukiro." Hikaru says.

"We aren't mad at you though. We know that you did what you felt you had to do." Kaoru says he hugs Haruhi tighter.

"So Kyouya-sempai told you both. Then you know that I 'm going to marry him in the future." Haruhi says as she looks into Hikaru's eyes. I'm sorry that I didn't call you two and tell you but I just needed to rest."

"Yeah, we thought as much. Tamaki sempai is still a little upset about it but we're sure that he'll get over it. Besides, Kyouya sempai says that he may have a plan but he wouldn't let us in on it." Hikaru says as he lets go of Haruhi.

"Well that explains why you two aren't as mad as I thought you would be, anyway thank you guys. I'm leaving with Lei and Saisho-san for the hospital now." she says as she points to them. "Just follow us there."

"You got it." The twins said in unison.

As everyone went to their respective vehicle's, they gave a quick nod to each other. Haruhi drove away with Lei, Abi and Saisho at the drivers seat first while Hikaru and Kaoru drove away in their stretch limo. The drive was quiet on Haruhi's end, save for the occasional questions Abi asked.

"Sad Haruhi?" Abi said as he looked to his most favorite person in the world next to his mom and dad. If anything could be said about Abi, it was that he was very observant for his age. He couldn't say really complete sentences yet but he always tried to get his questions answered.

Haruhi had been around Abi and his parents long enough to know that when Abi senses something wrong, he'll ask about it. _"Sad Haruhi" _was his way of asking _-"Haruhi why are you sad?"_

Haruhi smiled at the small boy in the safety seat next to her. "I'm not sad anymore Abi, I promise." Haruhi says as she rustles his hair. He giggled at her and gave her a big Abi smile.

"Guys we're almost there." Saisho says as he pulls into the visitors entrance of the hospital. The limo pulls in right behind them.

As the twins come out they are greeted with a couple of stares from some of the attendants in the hospital. Kaoru is the first leave the limo.

"Kaoru, why are they staring at us like that?" Hikaru asks as he steps out next to his brother. Kaoru makes a face and answers. "Maybe they think that were celebrities or something, I mean we kinda are."

"Well what do you expect them to think when you come to the hospital in a stretch limousine?" Haruhi irritated piped in as she arrived at the door of the hospital entrance. Saisho had told them to go ahead while he parked the car. "Couldn't you guys think of choosing a more practical form of transportation.", she adds as she walks closer towards the twins. They both give Haruhi their famous twin grin. They notice that she had an older woman walking with her.

"Lei, these two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They're two of my classmates and friends." Haruhi said as she introduced the twins to Lei. They bowed to her politely.

"My name is Lei Sumarra. The young man you saw earlier at the door is my husband Saisho and the little boy is my son Abinoske but we just call him Abi for short." Lei says as she bows her respects as they did the same.

As the group entered the hospital they saw that Kyouya, Tamaki, Mori and Hani-sempai were already at the check in desk.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Hani-sempai giddily sang as he ran to Haruhi. She welcomed the seniors hug. Hani-sempai was a 4 feet taller than Haruhi. His body had finally caught up with his age and he was as tall and handsome as ever. Mori gave Haruhi a soft smile as he waved to Kaoru and Hikaru.

Kyouya greeted the ladies with a hello and a bow while a still visibly upset Tamaki pouted but still said hello. Kyouya had noticed this but wasn't surprised, he hadn't told Tamaki that he had a plan and told the others not to tell him either. As far as Tamaki was to know, Haruhi was pretty much apart of the Yukiro family after she had graduated law school. As for what Kyouya had told the others or more specifically the twins- he had overheard that Haruhi was to marry the young Yukiro heir after she graduated Law school. He didn't mention however that she had signed an agreement stating that she would bear his child when they were old enough, which was bit of info he kept for himself. Kyouya didn't see fit to alarm the others, besides he would talk to Haruhi later about it and ask to see a copy of the agreement.

As Haruhi approached the counter she smiled at the personnel attendant. "I'm here to see my father, his name is Ryoji Fujioka."

The attendant typed the name into her computer and sure enough found Ryoji Fujioka's name and was surprised to see that he had been set up in the private intensive care wing of the hospital by himself. "You must be his daughter Haruhi." The attendant said with a smile. "Your father is very proud of you but you probably already know that. I almost didn't know who you meant because for some reason he likes to be called Ranka-san instead of Ryoji."

Haruhi blushed at the comments that the attendant gave her. The others however laughed it off as normal Ranka-sama nature. He was a fluttering tranny and he didn't care who knew it.

"That's definitely our Ranka-sama." the twins said as they leaned on the counter.

"Well he certainly is outgoing. He actually made a pass at one of our male orderlies." The nurse giggled as she continued. "At any rate, he's up in the private care unit on the sixth floor. Here is your family pass and here are you visitors pass. You'll get there quicker if you take the elevator at the end of the hall. Now remember visiting hours for non-family members are from 9am to 7pm." The attendant says with a smile.

"Thank you very much maam'." Haruhi says as she takes the passes and hands them out to everyone. The group took their passes and placed them around their necks. As the group made their way to the elevator Haruhi notices that Lei is still by the counter. "Lei, is something wrong?", Haruhi asks as she hands Lei her pass.

"No, I'm gonna wait for Saisho and Abi. I'll meet you guys up their." Lei says as she continues to wait for her son and husband.

"Alright then. We'll see you three up their." Haruhi says as she leaves to go to the elevator.

While the group is in movement on the elevator the quiet level is noticeably annoying aside from the music. Haruhi is also a little too close to Tamaki sempai. Tamaki felt uncomfortably close to Haruhi as well. Tamaki took the initiative and spoke first. "So Haruhi, how did you sleep last night.?"

"Well honestly, I barely slept. I couldn't stop thinking about everything and what I was gonna do. I was also thinking that I am very lucky to have known you guys and I'm lucky that all of you are apart of my life." Haruhi answered with a smile.

Tamaki felt a smile grow inside him. He wasn't as upset as he was previously was at Haruhi. As a matter of fact, he felt extremely bad that he had those feelings towards her. It was just that she agreed to something that was going to change her life forever.

". . . And Tamaki. . I'm sorry that I had upset you. That's the last thing I wanted to do." Haruhi answered as she looked to her upperclassmen with teary eyes.

That did it for Tamaki. He noted that Haruhi didn't use the honorifics with his name that she normally used. He felt like a complete ass for being so childish and her apology just now didn't help. Tamaki wanted to hug Haruhi forever and a day but instead he gave her a smile and told her-

"Haruhi you don't have to apologize to me, I was wrong. What matters now is that your father gets better."

"Thank you." she answered as the doors to the elevator opened.

When the group walked out, they went towards Ryoji's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in I'm decent." was the response Ryoji gave. As he looked to who was entering his room, his face lit up. A nursing attendant by his side looked tom the group and left.

"Ranka I'll leave you to your guests."

"Thank you Nurse Kanna.

As the nurse exit's the room, Haruhi comes closer to the bed. She noticed that even though Ryoji was smiling, he looked as though he was tired and a little pale which most likely was a side effect of the treatment. His eyes were a little puffy yet his hair was still kept in a nice low ponytail.

Haruhi gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Haruhi, I'm so glad that you came to see me. I was going crazy trying to keep myself entertained. Would you believe that this whole enormous room is mine. I swear, while I was thinking of something I heard my own thought echo." Ryoji said in a huff.

"Dad, of course I was coming to visit you today. I had to see if they were treating you write at this hospital. As for your room, well you do have a nice spread. I mean you have a flat screen television, a treadmill a personal washroom and . . . Dad is that a Jacuzzi in the bathroom?" Haruhi asked as she stepped towards the room.

"Yes dear, that would be my very own Jacuzzi. That Kazuma Yukiro character is really living up to his word about making me as comfortable as possible. He'd be almost tolerable if he wasn't a rich pompous ass who was taking my only daughter away from me!" Ryoji yelled dramatically as tears welled in his eyes while he grabbed Haruhi in a overprotective hug.

"Dad. . I cant breath!" Haruhi said as she tried to break out of his embrace.

Ryoji noticed that he had a full audience with Tamaki, Mori and Hani as well as Kyouya and the twins. "Honestly I didn't even notice you guys, how's everyone doing?" Ryoji asked as he still held onto Haruhi.

"Haruhi didn't tell us what was going but we wont hold it against here. We really wanted to know if you were alright." The twins answer.

"We're doing fine Ranka-sama," Kyouya said with a bow-"How do you feel?"

"Well, I was a little tired because of the treatment but otherwise I'm fine. I still can't believe what happened though, my own daughter having to sacrifice her future to take care of me when it should be the other way around." Ryoji answered as he hugged Haruhi tighter.

"Dad, seriously-I need to you to let go of me. Haruhi said as she struggled to break free from her fathers grasp.

"Wow, Ranka-san has a real good grip on Haruhi doesn't he?" Hani said as he smiled at the father and daughter. Mori gave a slight smile as well.

"Kyouya-kun have you thought of a way to free Haruhi from this agreement with this cad?" Ryoji asked

Tamaki perked up at this notion, he was wondering if Kyouya had even begun to think up a plan that would free Haruhi from the Yukiro's heir. Haruhi had also heard and was not amused, she broke free. Her father noticed that she looked kind of pissed. She turned to the others as she spoke.

"Dad, I don't want a way out of this. This is my decision and this is the way that I want to deal with it." She looked to the group. "This is to all of you, I don't want anyone trying to come up with their own solution to this issue. No one is to try and intimidate Kazuma Yukiro or spy on him. If I hear that any of you tried to make a deal with him or interfere with the contract that he made with me then I will never speak to you again. Is that clear."

At once all the boys, including Mori and Kyouya nodded their heads in agreement.

"Haru-chan does this mean that you want to marry that Yukiro guy." Hani asks as he takes Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi smiled up to Hani. "No this doesn't mean that I want to marry him, it just means that I don't go back on my word.

"Well we're here." Lei says as she comes into the room with Saisho and Abi.

"Lei, Saisho and little Abi what a nice surprise." Ryoji said as smiles to his daughter

"Ranka, how are you?" Lei asks as she holds Abi.

"Tired but good, how are you?" He asks.

"Well beside having a month off with pay from the firm and Saisho taking his aptitude test for his pilots license, we couldn't be better." Lei answers.

"That's good to hear." Ryoji starts. " I never got to tell the two of you this but you remind me so much of Kotoko and I before she passed away. The way the two of you look at each other and the way that you raise Abi. He's gonna be a really decent person when he gets older."

"Thank you Ranka-sama, I could say the same for your daughter." Saisho says as he takes Abi from Lei.

"Well if one thing is for sure, she definitely cares about her father." Ryoji says as he looks to Haruhi with a smile.

"Dear you had better hurry for the park before it gets too late, I'll stay with Haruhi and you can pick us up later. I'll call you when were ready." Lei says as she gives her hubby a peck on the cheek. "Now you be a good boy for momma while I'm here with Haru okay."

Abi giggled as his mother ruffled his hair, and kissed his cheek.

Saisho and Abi walked through the door and off to their father and son day at the park.

"Mori-sempai we've been meaning to ask you something." Hikaru said as he sits down next to Ryoji.

"Yeah?" Mori answers in his stoic voice.

"Well, we have been reading up on this Kazuma Yukiro guy and his family and came across something that was a little strange to us." Hikaru starts as he folds his legs.

"We found out that the Yukiro clan has actually been around as long as us its just that they operate in more of a secretive way. They have their hand in everything from schools to car manufacturing and even Hospitals. They have a branch here in Japan as well as Thailand, Russia and all the way to North America to name a few places." Kaoru finished as he stood next to his brother.

"Yeah, I know." Mori answered.

"Mori-sempai, how come you didn't tell us that you know Kazuma Yukiro?" Hikaru asked

Hani sempai looked away while Haruhi looked to Mori. There wasn't much for Hani to say, Kazuma met Mori before he did.

"Yeah and that he was your sparring partner for seven years.?" Kaoru started.

"He isn't the same Kazuma that I knew. He's different now. The old Kazuma wouldn't ever condone something like what he's doing to Haruhi now." Mori answered.

"He did tell me about his past relationship with Kazuma Yukiro by the way." Kyouya says as he steps forward. "The reason why I wanted to know was to see if I could use the information that Mori-sempai had given me to find a loop hole in Haruhi's contract with him."

"Kyouya, you could have included us in on your plan." Tamaki said as he pouted his face to Kyouya.

"Well, first of all I didn't want you messing anything up and second- Haruhi has already asked us not to interfere with her agreement to the Yukiro heir so we will have to respect her decision." Kyouya answered as he had his eyes closed.

"That still doesn't excuse Mori keeping what he knows from us." The twins said in unison.

"I had no problem answering any questions you had , you just never asked me." Mori says calmly as he looks to the window.

The twins were a little dumbfounded at the blunt statement. Its true that they found out through a family source that the Yukiro clan had many business ventures, but after they had found that Mori sempai was a former friend of the only heir, they could have just stopped the search there and talked to Mori. The only reason they could give was. . .

"Sorry about accusing you like that Mori-sempai. We just weren't thinking that you would talk to us about something like that." Kaoru says apolitically.

"Yeah we were being stupid." Hikaru says as he uncomfortably chuckles at his stupidity.

"Mori, you said that Kazuma Yukiro had changed from what you remember. What could have caused it?" Haruhi asks as she stands next to the tall college student.

"When we first met, he had this softness in his eyes. While we sparred he still had that softness. One day though when he came to the dojo, he looked sad and I had never seen him sad before, and for the first time angry. He had only come to the dojo to tell me in person that he wasn't coming back. Later I found out that his father had forbidden him to learn kendo anymore. That's when he changed and I never heard from him until yesterday when he talked with you. It surprised me that he would ask to spar with me again though" Mori says as he looks to Haruhi.

"Mori sempai. . . I'm sorry about that." Haruhi says as she looks up at him. He smiles and pats her head.

A knock on the door broke everyone's silence as the door opened Haruhi looked up. The boy in question, Kazuma Yukiro had finally shown up with paper in hand.

"Good evening everyone, I had only come to give Haruhi her copy of the contract." Kazuma says as he hands off the papers to her.

"Mr. Fujioka your looking well." Kazuma said with a smile as he stepped towards Ryoji's bed.

"Well thank you young man, now go away." Ryoji says as he looks away from Kazuma.

"Dad? Don't be rude to him." Haruhi says as she stands next to Kazuma.

"Haruhi, I will tolerate this young man if only for your sake but I will not pretend to like him-whether his family pays my bill or not." Ryoji says as he takes his daughters hand into his own.

Kazuma looked away, feeling everyone eyes on him. Haruhi noticed that he looked almost sad for a split second and then his composure changed to match Kyouya's.

He holds out his hand for Haruhi's copy of the contract that she signed. As Ryoji looks it over he notices that the contract states that the union between the two parties must produce an heir after at least one year of their marriage. Ryoji almost lost his mind save for the fact that he didn't want to scream like a girl in the hospital. He decided that if he didn't want to make a scene then he should just hand Haruhi back her copy of the contract.

"Kazuma-san its been a while." Mori sempai said as he gave a bow to the Yukiro heir.

"Yes it has and that offer still stands as to sparring with me Mori-san. Kazuma said as he bowed back. "I admit that we have lost contact for a while but allow me fix that. I would like to extend a greeting to all of you to join my family for our annual dinner party next Sunday. This will give us a chance to know one another better since you will be seeing more of me."

"A dinner party sounds like a wonderful idea.!" Ryoji said happily and as he did so he pulled Haruhi close to himself he whispered, "Now Haruhi dear this is what your going to do for daddy-you are going to that party and you going to talk with that Kazuma pest and then your gonna tell me everything else that happened. Do you understand me dear?"

"Yes dad." Haruhi answers as she takes a deep breath.

"I will deliver the invitations by messenger to your homes of course." Kazuma started as he looked to Haruhi. "Until then, I'll be waiting. Mr. Fujioka I do hope that you recover." He said with a smirk as he left the room.

It took all of Tamaki's concentration not to yell, swear and B-slap the young heir for making eyes with Haruhi. Tamaki knew that he had to remain calm and collected being that he was from a prominent family.

"Ranka-san do you think it's a good idea to let Haruhi go to this guys dinner party?" Hikaru says as he looks to Ryoji.

"Well if she was going by herself I wouldn't have even suggested it but you guys will be there so I don't have to worry. . .unless for some strange reason you can't go." Ryoji says as he looks to the group.

Tamaki hangs his head and Kyouya looks to the side while Hikaru and Kaoru look to the window.

"Is there something I'm missing gentlemen?" Ryoji says as he sit up again.

"Dad, none of them can come with me, they have family emergencies that they have to deal with that weekend. They already told me before we found out that you have cancer." Haruhi says as she takes his hand into her own. They all wanted to stay with me but I told that that if they didn't handle their obligations then I wouldn't speak to anyone of them again."

"Takashi can skip one coronation ceremony," Hani says, "I can present the best student award on his behalf." Hani looks to Mori and says," It's alright Takashi you don't have to go this one time. You made all the others and besides we all are going to need you to watch out for Haru-chan."

"Right." Mori said with a smile.

"Okay then its settled," Ryoji starts as he looks to Mori. "Thank you Takashi-san.

Mori slightly blushes but immediately recovers. Lei notices and giggles slightly. Ryoji looks to the boys and decides that he wants to have a talk with Haruhi alone.

"Would you all excuse us, I want to have a daddy/daughter moment with Haruhi."

"Of course Ranka-san, guys?" Kyouya says as he opens the door for Lei and the others soon follow.

While outside the boys wished that Haruhi hadn't forbade them from interfering with her arrangement with Kazuma Yukiro. But then again none of them wanted Haruhi to be so mad at them that she would never talk to them again. Out of nowhere Lei started laughing , she laughed so hard that she began to cry. Eventually the boys couldn't take. Hikaru was the first to speak.

"Lei-san, are you alright- your crying and laughing at the same time."

"Oh, yes Hikaru-kun I'm fine. I just realized something that I don't think Haru has noticed yet." Lei answered as she looked to the twin.

"First of all, how did you know which twin I was and second-what hasn't Haruhi noticed that you have?" Hikaru asked.

"To your first question-I don't really know how but I can just tell the difference when you two stand together and to answer your second question-it's the love that each one of you has for her. It's not like friendship though it goes deeper than that to me. It's like she completes each one of you and you guys care so much about her that you don't care who knows it. Not any of your classmates or family members can ever replace her in your hearts and you guys it would hurt so much to lose her."

The boys looked to Lei and started to blush in his own way. Lei giggled again and straitened out her skirt. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone coming their way. It was a young woman who looked about Lei's age. She had long brown hair and the same demanding eyes as Kazuma, she wore a long Chinese dress that hung on her hips and flowed to the floor. She stopped in front of the group along with someone who looked like an advisor or an assistant.

In a most demeaning yet soft voice she said, "You must be the friend of that harlot who stole my brothers heart!"

**Whoa! Harlot huh. Well we'll see what Haruhi has to say about this.**

**First of all, I apologize for the long wait to continue this fan fiction, I made it extra long for the fans.**

**My thanks goes out to these readers:**

***Brittany009**

***arya21**

***greenpanic6**

***Little Ball of Enthusiasm**

***Seungyon**

***Ch3rry014**

***Kristine 927 and **

***Dea'sLastCry* and to anyone that I missed who has read and favorited my story thus far, THANK YOU!**

**To HitachiinOtaku: Thanks for the input on my fanfic character Abi-who is a boy not a girl, to clear things up. I have also cleared up any reference to Abi being a girl in chapter 2. As for Abi speaking in sentences at 1 years old-have you ever heard of My Baby Can Read, well they have it in Japan in my fanfic and Abi loves it. Enjoy!**

**To Ch3rry014:The schools in Japan probably do run through Saturday-but in my fanfic they get weekends off just like we do in America. I didn't do it on purpose though, I'm just use to having Saturday and Sunday off . But since I'm far in my story it's kinda late to change it. Thank you for the input though.**

**Chapter 5(Blessed be the loving sister) is up next!**


	4. Blessed be the loving sister

**Chapter 4-(Blessed be the loving sister)**

**Insert Disclaimer: really? Do I still have to do this?**

Now remember people that this is still Haruhi remembering back to her wedding day and why she was marrying Kazuma in the first place.

_The boys looked to Lei and started to blush in his own way. Lei giggled again and straitened out her skirt. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone coming their way. It was a young woman who looked about Lei's age. She had long brown hair and the same demanding eyes as Kazuma, she wore a long Chinese dress that hung on her hips and flowed to the floor. She stopped in front of the group along with someone who looked like an advisor or an assistant. _

_In a most demeaning yet soft voice she said, "You must be the friends of that harlot who stole my brothers heart!"_

The boys had been surprised by the outburst of this total stranger concerning their best and closest friend. Mori immediately recognized the girl and stepped forward while Kyouya and Lei tried to calm the others down.

The young woman was about to speak when her attendant came forward.

"Ms. Daisuke, please don't run like that in the hallway. It isn't becoming of a lady with your upbringing to just run away and start screaming at people." The attendant says as she finally catches her breath.

"My apologies Ms. Yumeria-san but I had to see for myself what was keeping Kazu's attention."

"My lady, as your attendant and person in waiting-it is my job to educate you in how a lady should act and the responsibilities that you hold in being apart of the Yukiro family. Please keep that in mind before you wander like that again." Ms. Yumeria says as steps next to her charge. As the young woman scans the group, her eyes stop on Mori.

"Morinozuka-san?" She questions.

"Hello Mayuri-san," Mori says as he bows to her. The young woman does the same.

"It's been a long time Morinozuka-san it's good to see you." The attendant looks to her mistress and then the Morinozuka heir.

"My lady do you know this gentlemen?" She asks.

"Yes Ms. Yumeria- we met while he and Kazuma sparred together. I mean before uncle made him quit."

"I thought that Kazuma was an only child. Why did you call him brother?" Hani asked as he stood next to Mori.

"Kazuma and I grew up together. He's the only other child in our family besides me. He is my cousin and I have a particular interest in who my cousin is intending to marry. When I had first heard that he was marrying a common girl I almost cursed. He deserves better and should be marrying someone of equal status and wealth. To be honest I don't know what he or his parents were thinking. I only came by to see this girl and then I'll leave." Mayuri says as she answers Hani.

"Her name is Haruhi and she is our friend. Mayuri-san, I'll tell you only once-don't disrespect her like that ever again. " Mori says as he glares at the Daisuke heir.

The group looks to Mori and then to Mayuri. Hani looks to Mori with worry in his eyes, he tried to keep in mind that Mori knew these people before . Mayuri on the other hand didn't like his tone.

"You can't talk to me like that Takashi Morinozuka!" Mayuri yelled at the dojo heir.

"You shouldn't yell in a hospital. One may question your upbringing" Kyouya says calmly. A curt eye was the only response he received from Mayuri.

"Yes Ms. Daisuke, please calm down, your being too loud." Ms. Yumeria says as she tries to calm down the excited Daisuke heir.

"What's going on out here? " Haruhi says as she comes out of her fathers room.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Mayuri says as she looks Haruhi over with a disapproving eye. "

"Yes, that's me, and who may I ask are you?" Haruhi asks as she closes her fathers door.

"My name is Mayuri Daisuke. I am the cousin of Kazuma Yukiro and heir to the Daisuke zaibatsu. I wanted to see what you looked like and I must say that your just as I thought. . . .simple and common.

Tamaki couldn't take anymore of this and neither could Lei.

"HOW DARE YOU!", The both of them yelled.

Haruhi put her hand on Tamaki's shoulder and did the same with Lei. Without looking at either one of them she said, "Tamaki, Lei thank you but I've got it." She looked to Mayuri.

"I don't know why you feel that belittling me will somehow make everything go away but it wont. The silly thing is that the only one being simple is you. We've never met before today but if you don't like me then that's your problem. You must be a real lonely person to waste your time to come down to this hospital just to be disrespectful towards me. Its truly sad the you have to talk down to me even though you know nothing about me. Is talking down to others a part of your training to become the heir of the Daisuke zaibatsu or is it just the way you are?" Haruhi says as she comes closer to Mayuri.

Mayuri looks to Haruhi and without warning brings her hand up to slap Haruhi, but before her hand comes down it is caught by Yumeria.

"Yumeria, what is the meaning of this!" Mayuri says as Yumeria keeps a firm grip on her wrist.

"Ms. Daisuke that is enough. I agreed to take you to this hospital because you said that you wanted to talk but you obviously had no intention of that. You only wanted to come here to belittle this young lady. Obviously you are mad at not knowing about your cousins situation and I understand but that doesn't give you the right to do what you were about to do. You still have a lot to learn about controlling that temper of yours. I wont stand for this rude behavior. I'm taking you home as of right now and if you leave without anymore indiscretions I will not report this incident to your uncle." Yumeria says as she lets go of Mayuri's wrist.

Mayuri looks to Yumeria and then to the others. She eyes Haruhi and then bows.

"Ms Fujioka, I am sorry for the way that I acted towards you and I apologize to you friends. It will not happen again." With that Mayuri turns to leave. Yumeria looks on as the young girl reaches the exit.

"I truly am sorry for her outbursts, she and the young master haven't kept in touch in many years. Her uncle told her earlier today about the situation."

"She must have felt very left out." Mori says.

"You are very observant Morinozuka-san." Yumeria says as she bows to the group. "It was very good to meet you." Yumeria leaves towards the front exit.

"Well that was a colorful experience." Lei says as she rubs her head.

"Really, I mean I don't want to say that I was gonna hit her but. . . I was gonna hit her-okay maybe not hit her but something." Hikaru says as he drapes his arm around Haruhi.

"I know. What she was saying was ridiculous." Kaoru said as he mimicked his brother.

"She only said those things because she was hurt. I don't think Kazuma or anyone else told her about the arrangement that was made. She and Kazuma were very close once. Like Mori-sempai said she must have felt very left out." Haruhi said as she slips out of the twins reach and sits down on a bench.

"At any rate its been a long day and I really don't want to meet any more of Kazuma Yukiro's family for today." Tamaki says as he joins Haruhi on the bench. "How is your father Haruhi?"

"He heard all the commotion and told me to come out here and quiet everything down so he could sleep. He looked very drowsy and not just because of the medication. I don't think that dad's been sleeping well in here." Haruhi said as she puts a hand to her head. "He did fall asleep after I left the room though ."

Tamaki looks to Haruhi and then to the floor. He tries to think of something to say but can't come up with anything.

"Kyouya-sempai, how is the graduation party planning coming along?", Haruhi asks.

"Well, Misuya and I have squared away any last minute changes"-Kyouya looked to Tamaki and Tamaki looked to the floor-"we're just waiting for the invitations to come back from the printer.

"Kyouya, you've been spending a lot of your free time with Misuya-chan is something going on between you two?" Hikaru asks.

Kyouya almost immediately coughs as if to catch his breath.. The others notice this but don't say much.

"Misuya is a classmate who has been helping with the party planning as well as helping to curb most of Tamaki's extravagant ideas. Our relationship is strictly professional." Kyouya says as he heads for the door.

"Haruhi, if you like we can take you and Ms. Lei home." Tamaki says as he stands up from the bench.

"I'd appreciate that a lot Tamaki-sempai, thank you." Haruhi says as she gives him a smile that he immediately blushes at.

As the group goes to their respective vehicles Lei pulls out her cell phone.

"Hold on boys, I have to let my husband know you're taking me home." Lei says as she dials her husband. She tells her husband that she is getting a ride from the boys so he doesn't have to worry about her. While they walk outside the hospital,.

"You know Haruhi, I just realized something. You graduate in another year don't you?". Lei asked as she wrapped an arm around Haruhi.

"Well yeah next last year will be my last year in school, its almost unreal." Haruhi says as she looks to the boys. Even though Mori and Hani sempai had already graduated, they still made it a point to visit when they could. Tamaki and Kyouya were graduating this year and Haruhi couldn't help but feel that slowly everyone was slipping away. She knew that the boys would never let her forget them though but she did feel that they each had to do their own thing and grow up. The host club still went on but it wasn't the same when Hani and Mori left, it'll totally be different when Kyouya and Tamaki leave this year.

"Haruhi would you and Ms. Lei like to ride with Kyouya and I." Tamaki asks as he holds the door for the two ladies."

"No thank you Tamaki-sempai, Lei and I will ride with the twins." Haruhi said as she grabbed Lei's hand.

"But Haruhi. . ." Tamaki pleaded as he held the door. Kyouya took this moment to get in the limousine. "Moron." , he said as he sat down. "

On the drive back to Haruhi's house the boys were talking amongst themselves about the up and coming party that Haruhi would be attending with Mori sempai. Tamaki and Kyouya however were riding in silence, which was bliss for Kyouya but annoying to Tamaki. The half French half Japanese blonde sighed so ridiculously loud that Kyouya couldn't stand it any longer.

"Tamaki is there something that you would like to talk about?", Kyouya asked as the driver rounded a corner.

"Kyouya, do you realize that Haruhi will be attending that dinner party with Kazuma Yukiro and we wont be there to support her.?" Tamaki said as he looked to Kyouya with teary eyes.

"First of all Tamaki, she wont be there alone-Mori will be with her. Second of all, we each have family business to take care of. You have to go with your father to your grandmothers grave(yes I killed her off, but I let her die peacefully in her sleep. FYI, before she passed away she forgave Tamaki's father for his indiscretions and finally acknowledged Tamaki as a part of the Suoh family.) and pay your respects, then you have to attend that unveiling of the new resort with him. Tamaki how would it look if the heir to a fortune five hundred company couldn't make it to such an important event?" Kyouya said as he looked to the blonde heir.

"Yes well, I thought for sure that Hikaru and Kaoru would be able to go." Tamaki said pouting.

"They will be gone the longest, a week remember? They have to help their mother open her new line of Hitachiin wear in Italy and she'll need them to know the ropes when she's gone. Honestly Tamaki we were all in the same room when we told each other this, how could you forget?" Kyouya says as he takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, your right, I guess I forgot." Tamaki says as he looks out the window.

"(chuckle) You're a year older but not wiser. Tamaki I wish that I didn't know what was going on with you but I do." Kyouya said as he looked to Tamaki's lavender eye.

"What do you mean Kyo?" Tamaki said blankly.

"What I mean is that you love Haruhi. And not as a daughter. You love her as a person. . . .no a woman. You were so upset that she agreed to marry someone she didn't know, you barley talked about her and that is rare for you. You want her for yourself, which is understandable- she is an amazing person. She completes us all in a way. You however have different intensions with Haruhi. I completely understand though, you are a man with urges" Kyouya said as he looked back to the window.

"Kyouya please!" Tamaki interrupted. "My intentions with Haruhi are. . . . ."

"Of the girlfriend variety. Well at least they would be if you would just grow a pair and tell her how you feel about her. What are you afraid of Tamaki. . .rejection?"

"It's too late for me. She's already getting married to Kazuma Yukiro and . . . ."

"Too late you say?" Kyouya said as he cut Tamaki off. "I don't think that I have ever heard you say that. Don't give up Tamaki. At any rate, I have been looking into that contract that Kazuma made with Haruhi and there may a loophole but don't quote me yet. In the mean time they are not married. We only see him at the hospital, and it isn't like he's at our school. Now with that being said since we're at our destination I suggest that you grow that pair that I told you to grow and tell Haruhi Fujioka how you feel about her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Tamaki said with his head down.

"So what if she doesn't, are you going to care about her any less?" Kyouya says as he glares at Tamaki through this glasses.

"Of course not." Tamaki sighed. "I would still love her even if she didn't love me the same way. I would still care and I would never stop."

"I thought as much. Now we need to see Haruhi off with a smile because we don't want her to think that we were thinking of a plan now do we." Kyouya says as he steps out of the limousine.

"Right." Tamaki says with a bright smile as he leaves the limo as well.

As Kyouya and Tamaki came to Haruhi's front steps they heard the others talking.

"So Haruhi, what are your plans for the rest of the day? Kaoru asked as he laid an arm on his brother.

"Well, I would have liked to stay at the hospital with my dad but he looked very tired and he kind of kicked me out of his room. Something about him not wanting me to see him like that. I am hungry though." She started as she made her way up the stairs.

"Haruhi, I don't mind making you and your friends something to eat. If you gentlemen can't stay though, I understand." Lei says as she heads up the stairs as well.

"Ms Lei." Tamaki started as he took Lei's hand into his own. ". . .My companions and I would be delighted to spend the day enjoying your cooking."

"Stop it Tamaki sempai- Lei isn't a high school girl that you can charm with fancy words." Haruhi said as she came to the door.

"Tamaki you are a charmer aren't you." Lei says as she unlocks her door.

"Lei-chan can we have cake?" Hani-chan asked as he came into her apartment.

"Well of course. I can make a cake and you can help if you like." Lei says as she her jacket off.

"WOW! I would love to help you make a cake Lei-chan." Hani says as he follows Lei into the kitchen.

"If you guys want to help too- I need one of you strong gentlemen to go and get the extra futon from the closet in the hallway." Lei says as she gets out her supplies.

"I'll get it." Mori volunteers.

"Lei do you need me to help in the kitchen?" Haruhi says as she pokes her head in the kitchen doorway.

"Ummm. No Haruhi you can just sit down and take it easy for a while. I know for a fact that in your house you're the only one who cooks. You don't have to worry about that here. If you need something to keep you busy then you can play some old videos of mine."

"Oh alright." Haruhi looked to the collection of DVD's that occupied Lei's storage case and came across one that seemed to catch her eye. " Hmm. . .The case of the Old Time Bandit, one of my favorites."

Mori had brought in the extra futon and everyone gathered around to sit down. Haruhi placed the DVD in the player and as the screen came on the boys were introduced to a surprising sight. If they didn't know better then they would suspect that the teenage sleuth on the screen was Lei herself.

"Haruhi this girl seems familiar, is she someone that we've met before?" Tamaki asked as he sat next to her.

"Well yes, I would have to say so. Tamaki that's Lei when she was younger." Haruhi answers as she looks to the surprised faces of her friends.

"That's Ms. Lei?" Tamaki asks as he does a double take at the screen.

"Yes that's Lei when she was about 14 or 15 years old-I think this was her second or third movie." Haruhi answered as she turned the volume down a little.

"Ms Lei, you're a movie star?" Tamaki asks as he steps into the kitchen.

"I was a movie star Tamaki years ago and a real good one. I made three sleuth movies- I've been in four action movies and I did all of my own stunts." Lei answers as she finishes mixing the vegetables' for the soup. She the got the meat ready for frying, along side the chicken strips. Hani was still mixing the cake batter with a big grin on his face.

"Well how come you live here instead of a mansion or condo?" Hikaru asks as he sits down at the futon.

"Hikaru, your being rude." Haruhi warned as she shot a glare at the Hitachiin heir.

"Oh, sorry. I guess that was kinda rude wasn't it?" Hikaru answered.

"(giggle)That's okay Hikaru. Well I should start from the beginning. I was done with my last movie when I was about 18 years old and a producer came to me with a proposition. He wanted me to star in a new movie about a teenage streetwalker who has sex for money and ends up killing herself. I was against the movie but it turned out that the company that I had been working for had okayed it way before the producer had asked me about it. My parents were so upset that we ended up breaking my contract-getting sued and basically never doing another movie again. The company really took my name to the cleaners, but I'm not mad though. I was against the movie and voiced my opinion. I kept my integrity and positive attitude. I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for my parents standing behind me.

"Lei you have been done a grave injustice!" Tamaki yelled as he grabbed Lei's hands into his own. " . . .but fear not, I will fight to make sure that you are a movie starlet once more."

"Tamaki calm down." Lei said as she took her hands back.

"Yeah boss, if your too loud someone might call the cops on us." The twins said as they rummaged through the DVD collection. Tamaki blushed at the comment and covered his mouth.

"Thank you Tamaki but I'm comfortable right were I am and I'm not bitter about not being famous anymore. I'm happy here with my family and I wouldn't want any other way." Lei says as she pats Tamaki on the head with a smile. She then went back to check on the food.

"The food will be ready in five minutes people." Lei says while giving the soup a last stir.

At that same moment a key turns the lock and Saisho comes into the house with Abi straddling his hip.

"Wow I guess we came in at the right time didn't we." Saisho says as he puts Abi down. Abi giggles and heads over to his mother in the kitchen.

"Hello everyone." Saisho says as he bows to the group.

"Good evening Saisho-san." Haruhi says as she bows to Saisho. He grins as she sits up.

"Haruhi, remember that I told you that you can call me Saisho, its not like I'm that much older than you." Saisho says as he walks toward the kitchen.

"Well I'll try to remember that." Haruhi says she blushes a little. Tamaki notices and so do Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya.

"Alright the cake is ready!" Hani says as he brings the cake to the futon.

"Well Hani-chan, you did a really good job on the cake. "Haruhi says as she clears the flowers off of the futon. The twins and Mori sit on either side of Haruhi while Tamaki and Kyouya sit next to Hani-chan and Lei. Tamaki pouted a little at the distance between him and Haruhi.

"Honestly Lei did most of the real work of baking, I did the icing." Hani-chan admitted while he grabbed a knife to cut the cake.

"You did a nice job with the icing Hani-sempai but aren't you going to eat the food first?" Haruhi says as she hands out the plates.

"Don't you worry about me Haru-chan, I'll be sure to leave room for everything else." Hani-chan says as he cuts a big piece of cake for himself.

"Remember that you should brush afterwards Mitsukuni." Mori says as he cuts Hani's large slice of cake in half.

"I wont forget Takashi." Hani says as he digs in.

"Everyone, dinner is served." Lei says as she brings a tray of food to the table. Saisho comes behind her with a tray in one hand and soup in the other. As the trays are laid down and the food is being eaten, the twins notice that Haruhi isn't eating as much as she should. The food is delicious and everyone including Kyouya cant believe that they have eaten anything better-save to say Haruhi's cooking.

"Haruhi, how come your plate isn't full- you should eat." They said in their creepy twin unison.

"I just don't have that much of an appetite right now guys." Haruhi says as she picks at her chicken with chopsticks.

"Well if you don't want to feed yourself . . . . . "Hikaru started.

"Then we can feed you ourselves." Kaoru finished as he grabbed a spoon and caressed Haruhi' cheek. While he did that Kaoru went to wipe Haruhi's mouth. Hani was busy with his cake and Mori was watching to make sure he didn't eat too much of it. Lei giggled while covering her mouth as Saisho covered Abi's eyes. Kyouya notices everything and takes video with his surveillance/eyeglasses while Tamaki turned red with anger. He couldn't take their displays of indecency anymore.

"That will be enough!" Tamaki yelled as he slammed his fist into the futon and stood up in a red faced rage.

"What is it boss?" The twins asked while still hovering and trying to feed Haruhi.

"What is it?" Tamaki mocked. " The way that you are trying to harass and seduce Haruhi is wrong."

"Do you mean to say that there is a right way to harass and seduce Haruhi?" the twins say as they look to Tamaki.

The blonde turned completely red from head to toe even his clothes were red with embarrassment. Lei giggled louder while Saisho chuckled. Mori almost spit out his soup while Kyouya chuckled as well and leaned to the side a little. Hani continued to eat his cake with a bright grin on his face.

"That's **not** what I meant to say and you know it! To use such language in the presence of a child is inexcusable and the way you are treating Haruhi is demeaning. I wont stand for it!" Tamaki says as he steps forward to the twins. The twins begin to stand up as well. Everyone else looks on.

"Sorry that you feel that way boss." Kaoru said as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi.

"Yeah we were only trying to get Haruhi to eat more." Hikaru says as he puts the spoon down.

"That does it. I don't want the two of you touching on Haruhi or licking her face like you did that one time, or any of the other inappropriate things that the two of you are known to do with her. I wont stand for it any longer!" Tamaki yelled as he looked to Haruhi.

"Tamaki calm down, they didn't mean anything by it, you know how they like to play around. Its okay." Haruhi says as she pulls the twins off of her.

"That's not it. I need to talk to you outside please." Tamaki begged

"Sure Tamaki." Haruhi answers as she steps towards the door with him.

"What do you think is going to happen.?" Hani asks Mori.

"I don't know." Mori answers.

"Do you think that he'll finally tell her?" Hikaru asks as he sits back down, Kaoru joins him.

"He had better cause if he doesn't, I'm totally gonna kick his. . ."

"Now Kaoru we are in the presence of a lady and child." Kyouya says as he continues to eat. "Besides, I think that he finally grew a pair."

"A pair of what Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru asks as he continues to eat as well.

"Nothing. Lets just enjoy this wonderful food that Mrs. Sumarra has prepared for us." Kyouya says as he fills his bowl one more time.

While everyone was eating inside, Tamaki and Haruhi were standing in silence outside of the apartment door. Tamaki looked to Haruhi who was looking up at the stars and being silent.

"Haruhi there's something that I need to tell you. Its something that I have been needing to tell you for a long time now."

"Yes, what is it?" Haruhi asked as she turned to him with those eyes of hers.

Tamaki took a deep breath and thought his words through. This was going to be one of the most important things that he would ever say to Haruhi.

"Haruhi. . .I" Tamaki was interrupted by a horn beeping in the street. It was a limo but neither of the two recognized it until the passenger came out.

"Haruhi!" the figure yelled.

"Who is that?" Tamaki asks as he comes a little closer to the railing.

"It looks like Kazuya." Haruhi answered as she recognized him.

He came to the staircase and made his way up.

"Kazuya, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Its you father. I had just gotten a call at home saying that he isn't doing well." Kazuya starts.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"They told me that he woke up and started having those headaches that he was having before. The they said that he went back to sleep but he wont open his eyes." Kazuya says as he tries to catch his breath.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asks.

"He's in a coma." Kazuya says as he lowers his eye to his contract bound fiancé.

"Coma. . . . . Oh my god, dad!"

**Its been a while people and I apologize for taking such a long time with this chapter-but I will try my best to keep this fanfic going. Please keep all of the reviews coming. And thanks to all who support and favorite me. **

**Chapter 5(Blessed be the loving cousin) is up next**


	5. Blessed be the loving cousin

**Chapter 5-(Blessed be the loving cousin)**

**From here on I will just be doing an (Insert Disclaimer here) because everyone knows who the real creator is and I am just a fan who loves anime.**

**Remember kids, that we're still in flashback stage and if it's in **_**italics**_** that means that the character is thinking.**

"_Haruhi!" the figure yelled._

"_Who is that?" Tamaki asks as he comes a little closer to the railing._

"_It looks like Kazuma." Haruhi answered as she recognized him._

_He came to the staircase and made his way up._

"_Kazuma, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked._

"_Its you father. I had just gotten a call at home saying that he isn't doing well." Kazuma starts._

"_What do you mean?" Tamaki asked._

"_They told me that he woke up and started having those headaches that he was having before. Then they said that he went back to sleep but he wont open his eyes." Kazuma says as he tries to catch his breath._

"_What does that mean?" Haruhi asks._

"_He's in a coma." Kazuma says as he lowers his eye to his contract bound fiancé._

"_Coma. . . . . Oh my god, dad!"_

"I have to leave," Haruhi says as she looked to Tamaki.

"We have to let the others know what's going on," Tamaki says as he leaves for the door.

"Tamaki, I need to leave now, I can't wait. Please tell the others that I'm sorry and that I'll let them know what's going on from the hospital." Haruhi says as she puts her hand over his. Kazuma waited by the limousine door with his chauffeur.

"But Haruhi we should be there with you! Tamaki protested. Haruhi looked into Tamaki's eyes. This was a look that begged him not to give her a hard time and to just do this for her. He looked into those eyes and could swear to the heavens themselves that he would do anything for their owner.

"Fine." Tamaki started. He brought his face to her ear and whispered. "We all will want a full report when you get there and not a minute later."

At that moment Haruhi could have sworn that Tamakis' voice had the distinct trace of Kyouya in it. She looked at him again and smiled, saying thank you before she left with Kazuma.

As the limo sped off Tamaki took a deep breath and opened Leis' door, preparing himself for the barrage of questions that the others were going to give him." Man have I got the love bug bad" He said before he opened the door.

Tamaki opened Leis' door and went into the living room were the others had finished dinner. They were all still seated around the floor table futon. The twins noticed that someone wasn't with Tamaki and were on t he alert at once.

"Uhhh. . . Boss where's Haruhi and why isn't she with you?" Hikaru asked as he stood up from the floor.

"Lei, I'm going to put Abi down for bed." Saisho says as he grabs the already sleeping form of his son and heads to their bedroom.

"I'll be there in a bit dear." Lei answers.

Tamaki took another deep breath and looked to the group. "Kazuma Yukiro was just here to tell us that Ranka-san has fallen into a coma. Haruhi left with him to the hospital"

The group gasped and then the questions began,

"A coma oh nooo", Hani said sadly as he clutched usa-chan.

"Tamaki-san are you sure?" Lei asks as she comes toward him.

"Why the **hell** did she go by herself ? Why didn't she wait for **us**!" Hikaru yelled

"That wasn't very wise to go by herself, she could have taken **one** of us with her." Kyouya says as he rubs his eyes."

"Kyouya she was in a hurry and apologized for having to leave so sudden. She also said that she would call as soon as anything changes. Besides she gave me this look that just **begged** me to let her do this on her own, I couldn't say no to her." Tamaki said as he sat down.

"So Ranka-sama has fallen into a comatose state right now. Hmmm. . . " Kyouya thought for a moment.

"What is it Kyouya.?" Tamaki asks as he looks to his oldest friend.

"We have to remember to respect Haruhi in whatever she decides to do and support her all the same so. . ." Kyouya starts.

"Soooo. . .what." The twins said.

"So, lets go home." Kyouya states as he sits up.

"What?" Tamaki asks as he stands, he instantly clasps a hand over his mouth remembering that Abi has been asleep and his parents would like it to stay that way for the rest of the night.

"We can't help her right now if we don't know anything and we're in the dark until she lets us know what's going on with her dad. Stay alert tonight and wait for her call. She has everyone's number and she gave her word that she would let us know what's going on. We just have to trust her on this one." Kyouya said as he called for the return of their limos.

The group didn't like the idea of not being able to help Haruhi the way they wanted but what Kyouya said was true- they had to wait until she called and informed them of what's going on. They stayed long enough to quietly help Lei and Saisho clean up before they said the goodbyes and left. As they left and headed to their respected limos Tamaki stopped Kyouya.

"Kyouya I didn't get to tell you before." Tamaki started, as he got into the limo that the two were sharing.

"What is it Tamaki, that you didn't get to tell me?" Kyouya answered as he gets inside the vehicle.

"Well I had finally found mine like you told me to and the next time I get Haruhi alone, I'm going to tell her how I feel about her." Tamaki says as he gives Kyouya a big grin.

"You mean that you didn't while you were outside with her?" Kyouya says he pulls his laptop out and types.

"I was about to but then that Kazuma guy came and told us what happened with Ranka-samma. So I didn't get a chance to confess to her about how much I . . . "

"Want her?" Kyouya interjected as he continued to type with a smirk on his face.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki blushed as he looked wide eyed to his friend. All he received was a chuckle from his closest friend.

In Hani and Mori's limo it was a different story. Hani had been looking out the window and noticed that it was beginning to rain, it was actually a slight drizzle right now so it was still calm outside. Hani looked to his cousin again and noticed that he was looking at his hands. Now Hani knew that Mori was more like a man of action and didn't really talk unless he needed to but the silence after what the two cousins had heard was unbearable.

"Takashi?" Hani asked a he looked to his cousin.

"Yeah." Takashi answered as he looked on.

"Do you think that Haruhi is alright with what's been happening." He said as he clutched his sacred bunny harder. Hani was a lot taller than he use to be and a lot less childish looking. He was now a good two feet taller that Haruhi and was also giving the twins a run in the height department. Even with his height catching up to his age, he still loved his plushy rabbit and cake as much as ever. He also loved the way that his friends made him feel. He liked it when he was needed by his friends, it gave him a sense that he was helpful. Haruhi needed to know that he would be there for her and so would the others. He would have to tell her that the next time he saw her.

"Haruhi has been dealing with this and she may feel that she has to do it on her own but she doesn't have to. She knows that she has us and her neighbors to help her. She's just independent and has always been that way. She'll get through this though because we all will be there for her. Even if she says she can handle things on her own." Mori says as he looks to his cousin. Hani looked to his cousin and blinked.

"Takashi, I think that sentence is the longest sentence that you've ever spoken to me." he giggled a little.

Hikaru and Kaoru ride towards their home in silence, contemplating what Tamaki had just told them-and what Kyouya had suggested they do.

"This is stupid, I wish she would have taken us with her." Hikaru says as he looks to the moving scenery outside the limo. He then looks to his brother and sighs.

"We have to trust her decision like Kyouya -sempai suggested." Kaoru says as he begins to lay his head on his brothers lap. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah?", Hikaru answers as he strokes his brothers hair.

"What would you do if mom or dad or even me. . . fell into a coma?" Kaoru asks as he begins to close his eyes.

"I don't really know what I'd do. I guess I would panic and then call the others." He answers back.

"What about you? What would you do if it happened to me?" Hikaru asks as he continues to stroke his brothers hair.

"I guess I would do the same thing." Kaoru answers as he falls asleep.

Hikaru looks back to the window of the limo and sees that its starting to drizzle outside. He begins to lean his head on the side window and falls asleep as well.

Back at Leis' house. "Saisho its not fair," Lei says as tears form in her eyes. Saisho rushes to her side and embraces her while he whispers in her ear.

"Dear, I know that its not fair, but things happen for a reason. Haruhi need us in her corner right now and so does Ranka."

"What if he doesn't wake up? What if he stays like that or worse?" Lei says as she buries her head into her husbands shoulder.

"You can't think that way, it's like your giving up. Remember that Ranka is tough and strong, he'll get through this." Saisho says as he strokes his wife's back.

"Its still not fair to her, hasn't she been through enough already? First her mother and now her father, why?" Lei says as she sobs' more. "I wish it wasn't like this. Haruhi's a good kid. She doesn't need this kind of stress."

Saisho just continued to hug and caress his sobbing wife. Letting her cry on him was the only thing he could do for her. In his mind he prayed for Haruhi and her father. He hoped that Ranka would come out of his coma and that the two would be alright.

Haruhi and Kazuma arrive at the hospital with staff running and they head to the room that Haruhi's father is in. As she opens the door to his room she sees him. Dr. Ayame is by his bed taking another I.V. check, she notices Haruhi and Kazuma at the door.

"Ms. Fujioka, well I take it you got our message. I must admit that was pretty quick. Haruhi looks to her father on the bed. Dr. Ayame moves to let Haruhi sit next to her dad. She watches as Haruhi takes his hand into hers.

"Doctor, how long has he been like this? I mean I just left him earlier today." Haruhi asks as she grips his hand tighter.

"Yes I know that you were here earlier and he was alert but it seems that while he was taking a quiet rest he suddenly woke up. He called one of the nurses and told them that he had a terrible headache but also some joint problems as well. We increased his morphine and then he went back to sleep. When it came time to check on him an hour later, he wouldn't wake up. At first I had thought that it was a reaction to the morphine but it wasn't. It's because of the cancer. Of course at once since you are the only known relative, we wanted to get into contact with you. Yukiro-san was kind enough to volunteer his time and let you know of the situation personally. He must have raced to your house Ms. Fujioka.

"Please call me Haruhi and thank you and the others for all of the time and treatment you have given my father Dr. Ayame. Haruhi says as she looks to the doctor and then her father again.

"I'll leave you two alone for now, if you need anything please feel free to push the buzzer near the bed." Dr Ayame says as she leaves.

Kazuma comes closer to the chair on the other side of the room near the window, trying to give Haruhi her space. "I probably went passed three red lights to get to your house Ms Fujioka."

"You could've just called, you have my number now." Haruhi stated flatly as she continued to look to her father.

"I could have. . . but I wanted to be there for you. . ." He blushed and looked to the window. "I wanted to tell you in person what was happening with your father. I didn't want to talk on the phone."

Haruhi looks up to him and with the nightline looking at him he looks. . .kinda nice. "_Haruhi what are you thinking?" _She shakes her head. _"This guy wants to marry you when you graduate college. He is totally buying you off and your starting to like him." _Haruhi put her head to the bed and closed her eyes.

"Ms. Fujioka, there is something that I wanted to ask you." Kazuma says as he looks to his forced fiancée.

"What is it Yukiro-san?" Haruhi says as she sweeps her bangs out of her eyes.

"I know that this question may be silly now but. . . . What do you think of me?" Kazuma asks as he looks into her eyes.

"You want to know what I think of you. Well, I think that you're a jerk for pulling out that contract and having me sign to be you wife in the future. I also think that. . .that you aren't the one who suggested that stupid contract." Haruhi's says as she looks back into his eyes.

"Of course I did. What would make you think that I didn't think of that myself." Kazuma said defensively.

"I can't put my finger on it but for some reason something seems like your trying to be this cold person, but in reality your not. Besides, you _**were**_ friends with Mori-sempai so you can't be all that bad." Haruhi says as she looks back to her dad.

Kazuma looks to her and then the door. "I'm gonna go and get some water. You need something cool to drink. I'll be right back. Remember to call your friends and let them know what's going on." He says as he closes the door.

Haruhi gazes at her dad and tears form in her eyes. She looks at him with all the hope that she could muster inside her body. "Dad your in a coma, I know but I want you to know that I wont give up hope that you'll pull through this soon. I'm gonna be here when you wake up, I promise you dad." She wipes a strand of hair from his face. "I know that you can still hear me and I'm telling you(sob) begging to please wake up. Dad you hear me and I'm begging you to wake up. I know you can, you strong and stubborn like me. Open your eyes please and wake up." Haruhi looks to the window again and notices the rain outside. Its pouring and soon thunder sounds-so does lightning. Haruhi is unfazed by any of it. None of it matters. Not the thunder or the clapping sound of lightning. None of it mattered she wasn't afraid of them anymore. For the first time in her life since her mother died, Haruhi Fujioka wasn't afraid of thunder and lightening. She begged him one more time. "I use to be afraid of it dad, you know the thunder and the lightning. Now there's only one thing that I'm truly afraid of and that's of losing you. I'm begging you again to please. . . Please wake up."

Kazuma was in the hall getting water for Haruhi and himself. He went to the refreshment machine and got the water. On his way back he heard someone call his name.

"Kazu-kun!" his cousin yelled.

"Mayuri-san how many times do I have to tell you to tone your voice down, this is a hospital." Kazuma huffed as he hurried back to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Kazu-kun but I just came to check on you again. You never call me like you use to." Mayuri pouted.

"I've been busy, you know that. Now I have to get back to Haruhi." Kazuma says as he pushed past his cousin. You know, I visited that little lady of yours and had a few words with Morinozuka-san." Mayuri started but was cut off by Kazuma.

"Lets get one thing straight, you are to **never-ever-ever **talk to Haruhi Fujioka without me ever again. I don't care how much you don't like her. You will respect her. She's been through way too much and I won't have you adding more stress on her." Kazuma calmed a bit after he was done talking. He could never stay mad at his cousin no matter what she did.

Mayuri however looked to her cousin with wide eyes at first and the she gave him a solemn and genuine apology. "I'm sorry Kazuma, it won't happen again. You must really like that Fujioka girl."

Kazuma wanted to tell his cousin that well, yes he had started to like Haruhi and maybe he could make something grow- try to get her to like him. He also wanted to tell her that Haruhi figured out that he wasn't the master mind behind the contract- it was in fact is father. He felt that Haruhi would be an excellent addition to his family and could definitely be a match for his son. Kazuma only agreed if he could implement the plan himself. Still his fathers plan of course but Kazuma would be the one to execute it. He couldn't bring himself to say any of that. Instead all he said to his cousin was . . .

"Don't be silly Mayuri, I barley know the girl. I'm doing this because father wants it so." He turned and walked back towards the room with fresh cold bottled water in tow.

Haruhi looked at her father one more time. He didn't respond. The tears in her eyes came back and she started crying soft cries echoed in the room. She laid her head back down near his and clamped her hand over his. Her eyes closed and she continued to sob softly. While she cried softly, her father had begun to open his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes were able to focus_(c'mon Ryoji-you can do this)_. He remembered where he was and why he was there. He remembered another terrible headache and the his joints aching. They gave him something and he finally got some rest but he couldn't wake up. He tried to wake up but for some reason his body wouldn't obey him until now. He looked to his daughter and his eyes softened. She was still crying, she didn't realize that he was awake now. He tried to speak but couldn't find the words or rather the words were there but wouldn't come out. He cleared his throat slightly and tried again this time a soft "Haruhi. . ." came out.

Haruhi opened her eyes and sat up in an instant. She looked to her father and cried tears of joy that he was looking back at her. He noticed something.

"Hey little girl . . . " he started weakly, ". . . your not afraid of the thunder and lightning anymore huh?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Those are nothing, if something happened to you there wouldn't be anything that I would be afraid of." She said as she gave her dad a big hug. "You must have heard me ask you to open your eyes."

"I heard someone but I don't think it was you. It sure is good to hold you-having my brain stuck on sleep was scary. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't." Ryoji said as he smiled back at his daughter.

"Dad what do you mean by. . . uh . . you heard someone but you didn't think it was me?" Haruhi asks as she wipes her eyes.

"Well now don't quote me 'cause I'm still kinda out of it, but I think that Kazuma boy was in here before you got here. I remember someone saying -_if you leave her now she'll be by herself, don't leave her. She needs you_.- That's all I remember dear."

"Kazuma. . .said that to you? Why would he even bother if he was already coming to get me?" Haruhi asked as she looked to her dad. She started to think.

"_Does he . . . Care?"_

**Alright fanfic fans- sorry for the long wait but I had a bad case of writers block. Anyways its lookin' a lot like Kazuma may not be as heartless as he was trying to be doesn't it. He may even be smitten with Haruhi himself. Hopefully Tamaki can tell Haruhi how he really feels before she starts to fall for her . . .well fiancé. We're at the halfway mark for this fanfic and its only gonna get better. I will work on some fan art to go with story so stay posted to get the progress on it. Chapter 6(Blessed be the loving Fiancé) is headed your way. See ya! Keep the reviews comin' people!**


	6. Blessed be the loving fiance'

**Chapter 6-(Blessed be the loving fiancé')**

**From here on I will just be doing an (Insert Disclaimer here) because everyone knows who the real creator is and I am just a fan who loves anime.**

**Remember-flashbacks and thoughts are in **_**italics**_

"_I heard someone but I don't think it was you. It sure is good to hold you-having my brain stuck on sleep was scary. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't." Ryoji said as he smiled back at his daughter._

"_Dad what do you mean by. . . uh . . you heard someone but you didn't think it was me?" Haruhi asks as she wipes her eyes._

"_Well now don't quote me 'cause I'm still kinda out of it, but I think that Kazuma boy was in here before you got here. I remember someone saying -if you leave her now she'll be by herself, don't leave her. She needs you.- That's all I remember dear."_

"_Kazuma. . .said that to you? Why would he even bother if he was already coming to get me?" Haruhi asked as she looked to her dad. She started to think._

"_Does he . . . Care?"_

Haruhi thought as she continued to hold her fathers hand_". . . . He. . .stayed with dad." _

"Haruhi that Kazuma boy was in here talking to me while I slept. It had to be him, I'm sure of it." Her father said as he gripped her hand lightly.

"Dad the important thing is that your awake and feeling better. Dr. Ayame must be taking very good care of you."

"She certainly is, but then again she and her staff is the best that money can buy." Ranka says with a grin.

"Dad please don't joke like that, this is a good moment and your ruining it." Haruhi says as she reprimands her fathers bad money joke.

"Honestly Haruhi dear, I feel a lot better now that I'm awake. I could really use a make-over though, I know it."

"Oh, I forgot to call the guys and let them know what's going on." Haruhi says as she reaches for her cell phone. She feels around in her pocket and can't seem to find it.

"Haruhi, is something wrong dear?", her father asks as he looks to her.

"Oh, its my phone, I think I left my phone back at the house. I was in such a hurry that I didn't grab it before I left."

"Not to worry dear." Ranka says with a wide smile. " That Kazuma boy made sure that I had a working phone in case I needed to contact you or anyone else. I can make calls internationally if I wanted to, as well as make calls to the hospital."

"That's very convenient dad. Now let me call back Dr. Ayame and then I can call the guys and let them know what's going on." Haruhi says as she begins to reach for the phone.

Ranka hands his daughter the phone and she makes the call. As Haruhi called for the doctor, Ranka grabbed a brush from the stand and began fixing his hair-(_I must ask the twins to fix my make-up as soon as I get better_)he thought as he continued to straighten his hair. While he was giving his hair the last few brushes, the door opened. First the doctor and then Kazuma Yukiro entered the room. At once Ranka stopped brushing his hair and stood up straighter in bed. The doctor smiled at him and he smiled back at her while Kazuma stood a fair distance from him. Haruhi noticed the tension in the air and was about to cut her phone call short.

". . . no you guys don't have to come here, dad is fine right now Tamaki-sempai. . ."

". . .its alright hani-sempai, I'm fine and so is dad, please stop crying. . . "

". . .no Tamaki-sempai, Kazuma-san did not try to force himself on me-why would you ask that?. . .(Kyouya can be heard in the background telling Tamaki not to ask such a stupid question and to hand him the phone, Tamaki refuses so Kyouya steals the phone from him.)

". . .thank you Kyouya-sempai, Tamaki's questions were really annoying. . . and stupid. Really though I'm fine and yes I will call if I need a ride back. . .sure he can talk, here he is. . ." Haruhi handed the phone to her father.

"Kyouya-sempai would like to speak with you dad." she says as she hands the phone back to her father.

"Kyouya-kun!" Ranka sang happily into the phone while Dr. Ayame took his blood pressure." Very nice to hear your voice Kyouya-dear!"

Haruhi watched her father talk to Kyouya while the doctor did her job. Kazuma came closer to her and handed her the water.

She took the water and thanked him with a slight smile.

"I'm glad to see that your father is doing better, Ms. Fujioka." Kazuma says as he takes a seat a little closer to Haruhi.

"Yes he scared me for a minute but he came through and he even looks a little better now. He's got more color to his face." Haruhi answers as she looks to her dad.

"Ranka-san it looks like everything is checking out alright but I want to run another scan on you to see if the medicine we've been administering is working." Dr Ayame says as she puts her pen to her chart." Now please keep in mind that we will be trying to see if you'll have to have surgery or not-hopefully you wont have to have surgery."

"Well then I guess that I'll have to pray that I don't start to glow in the dark from that blasted scanner." Ranka says as he leans back into the bed.

"Dad I can stay here until you get back so don't be in a hurry." Haruhi said as she started back over to Ranka's bed.

"I would love for you to stay Haruhi but you look a little tired and . . ."

"Dad let me rephrase what I said- I am staying until I know that the medicine is working. I'm not leaving until I know that your doing well enough to leave here." Haruhi said as she stood over her father.

"Well then I'll see you when I come back out dear." Ranka said as he was being rolled away from his daughter for a second time.

"Ms. Fujioka the scanner takes about two hours to complete its reading, are you sure that you want to wait that long?" Dr. Ayame asks as she readies to leave with Ranka.

"Yes doctor, I'm sure. I wont be leaving here again until I know that my dad will be alright." Haruhi says as she sat back down next to her fathers vacant bed.

"Very well then we'll see you in two hours ms. Fujioka. Good evening Mr. Yukiro." At that the door closed behind the doctor. This left Haruhi and Kazuma alone in the room the rain still can be heard outside tapping at the outside of the room window. While neither party said a word. Soon though the silence started to eat at Haruhi's sanity.

"You don't have to be here anymore, I'm gonna be fine here by myself." Haruhi said as she looked to the window.

"I know you'll be fine but I brought you here and as a gentleman I'll be escorting you back home." The Yukiro heir said as he looked to Haruhi who was looking out the window. She turned her head to stare him down.

"I'm sorry maybe you didn't here me. I said that I don't need an escort. When I decide to leave I'll call one of my friends for a lift home." Haruhi says as she turns her head back

"No you wont." Kazuma answered.

"What?" Haruhi asked

"Your not going to bug them for a ride home this late at night and you now it. You would probably call a cab or do something stupid like walk home-granted your house isn't that far from here but still it is late and there are a lot of idiots who have nothing better to do than to cause trouble late at night around your area." Kazuma says as he stands in front of Haruhi looking down to her with a stern look.

"I will do my best to keep my voice down but listen well. If I want to call for a cab then I will, if I want to call my friends for a lift then I will do that too. If I want to walk home late at night then I will do that as well- but lets get one thing straight, I have my own mind and I will do as I see it. Now if you'll excuse me I have some thinking to do. Thank you for staying with my father. " Haruhi said as she turned her head away from her would be fiancé'.

With nothing else to say and Haruhi looking out the window again, Kazuma stood for a split second at the girl who just told him off-while thanking and dismissing him. He left the room without another word. As he left and looked to the door of the elevator he made a mental note to apologize for what he said at the dinner party next weekend.

The doctors and nurses were all a buzz in the hospital at this time of night. Kazuma Yukiro wanted to take his leave as soon as humanly possible. He didn't want to draw anymore attention than he had already done by showing up late at night without his father. Especially to visit someone he had barley known. He exited the hospital and entered his limousine. The driver of course knew of the goings on and had been a personal driver for Kazuma ever since he was allowed to leave the mansion unattended. Katsuhiro is his name and he is the only person in the world besides his cousin Mayuri that Kazuma trusts wholeheartedly.

"Kazuma-san, you look like you've been through a hectic day, may I ask how it went?" Katsuhiro asks as he rounds the corner.

"Well first of all I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut when I get upset. I made Ms. Fujioka angry by insulting her better judgment about going home." Kazuma contemplates as he looks out the window of his moving limo.

"Well what did the young woman say to you.?" the driver said as he rounded a turn.

"It started with me telling her that she should let me take her home- she refused of course and then I opened my mouth and put my foot in it.(sigh) I'm just glad that her father is alright for now. She still doesn't know about the cancer and how far it has spread, neither do I. I promised that she wouldn't have anything to worry about though and I'm keeping that promise." The Yukiro heir says as he continues to look out the window.

As the driver pulls into the lot in front of the main gates two women can be seen in the doorway. Kazuma makes out one of the two to be his cousin and the other is unknown until the Katsuhiro parks the limo and exit's the vehicle to let out Kazuma. A tall woman wearing a very elegant dress steps forward.

"Mother? What are you doing out of your room so late?" Kazuma asks as he steps toward his mother and wraps a shawl around her-handed to him by one of his many servants.

"I should be asking you the same thing Kazu." His mother says as she hugs her son. At the nickname his cousin giggles and Kazuma blushes.

"Mother please don't call me that, I'm not a child anymore." Kazuma says as he takes his mother back into the mansion.

"I know, I just like to call you that every now and then. I missed you at dinner and so did your cousin Mayuri." His mother says as she wraps the shawl tighter around her frame.

"Mayuri has her own house why is she here?" Kazuma asks as he stops in the hallway.

"Kazuma don't be rude, she's here to keep me company and as a matter of fact we needed to talk to you about this . . .situation of yours." Kazuma's mother says as she motions to the living room.

" We?. . . . who else needs to talk to me and what is going on?" Kazuma asks as he is motioned to sit down.

His mother continues to stand while Mayuri sits next to him.

"Kazuma when I had first heard of this . . .plan of yours, I was disappointed that you would play with another persons emotions like this. Do you even realize what you've done to that young lady. You bought her fathers health and in turn she had to sell herself to you. What were you thinking?" She asks as she stares at him in disbelief.

"Mother I didn't want you to find out this way. . "

"When were you going to tell me about this, on your wedding day? Were you even going to tell me that this was an arrangement?"

"Yes mother I was, but not this soon. . .please don't be angry with me."

"It's hard not to be, but I'm more disappointed than angry with you right now." Kazuma's mother says as she shakes her head. "Mayuri wouldn't tell much because she didn't want to upset you so I hired a private investigator to follow you. Who was terrible by the way."

"You didn't have to do that mother." Kazuma says solemnly.

"Didn't I? You will tell me everything that's going on, starting from when you first found out about that young woman's father to when you came up with this irresponsible idea of yours to coerce her into marrying you." His mother ordered.

As Kazuma began to tell his mother his plan and how it came about, Kazuma's mother began to show a series of emotions from anger to disbelief-and the disappointment all over again. He continued to tell her who the real master mind was behind the idea that Kazuma set into motion. She sat down on the single seat chair in front of Kazuma. She didn't know whether to hug him or hit him when he was finally done. Mayuri felt that she needed to say something but for once was at a loss for words.

"So it was your fathers idea then, he just let you carry it out and change whatever you wanted to change." His mother says as she gets up.

"So this dinner party that we're having is basically to introduce her as a potential daughter in law?" His mother asks.

"Well not potentially a daughter in law, she _**will **_be our daughter in law." a figure says as he comes forward.

"Father?. .", "Uncle Kazuya?"-Kazuma and Mayuri questioned.

"Yes and since we're all current as to what is going on, I won't hold anymore secrets." The head of the household said as he came from the shadows of the doorway.

Kazuma's father came into the room in full view and stood next to his wife. The two youngest members of the Yukiro family stood stalk still as the tall slender gentleman before them began to speak again.

"Things are looking well for our sons' future aren't they?" The young head of the family said with an all knowing grin.

"Its late and I need some sleep." Kazuma says as he goes towards his bedroom for the night.

"Goodnight mother " he says as he reaches to give her a kiss on the cheek ,he bows to his father and Mayuri.

As his mother looks to Kazuma's retreating form, she then turns her head to her husband. "Kazuya I hope that this plan doesn't come back to haunt you or our son."

"My dear, I am only making sure that our only son has the most fortuitous future." Kazuya Yukiro says as he smiles at his wife and niece.

"I don't agree with this one bit Kazuya. I pray that you know what your doing." The mother says as she gets up to leave the room.

"In do time my love you'll see that this was the lucrative choice to make for our son." Kazuya says as he reaches to kiss his wife goodnight. He looks to his niece. " Mayuri, you have been very quiet tonight about the situation. Do you not have anything to say?"

"Uncle, I know that you are the head of this family and I know that normally the decisions that you make are for the good of the family. . .so. . . "

". . . _So_. . . " Kazuya commented.

"So. . . I don't see much of a reason for this plan. Manipulating your own son to carry it out, and telling him that he can execute this scheme of yours using his own methods. Your pulling the strings and he's your puppet." She said as calmly as she could without looking towards the Yukiro Patriarch.

Kazuya looked to his niece and calmly stood in front of her. He continued to smile down on her while she could not look into his eyes. "You would do well to know that I heard of your little visit with Ms. Fujioka. I distinctly remember telling you to stay away from her. As a matter of fact my exact words were to keep your distance from her at all costs. You have nothing to do with her and her family. Did you actually think that no one would find out about that? You do remember that Dr. Ayame and I go a long way back. She actually introduce your father to my sister. At any rate, since you seem to like involving yourself in my affairs I need you to do something for me."

"I won't betray Kazuma, if that's what your asking." Mayuri says defensively as she looks into her uncles eyes.

Kazuya waves his hand to her. He remembers that Mayuri is one of few people that Kazuma trusts completely. "No, no I know how much you care for your cousin. I wouldn't ask such a thing from you. What I need you to do is. . . . . .

**The next day. . . . .**

As the sun rose over the horizon the hospital was busy as usual-saving lives and helping bring new ones into the world. While people were being helped and otherwise a daughter was waiting for her father to return to her.

When Dr. Ayame decided to take one more look at Ranka's head she was right in thinking that the he would need surgery. The cancer that had spread through his brain had caused a tumor to form and it was pressing into a major brain nerve-this was causing his sever headaches. If it didn't get removed Ranka would have been blind, a vegetable or even . . .well let's not think of the last permanent scenario. It was decided that he get the surgery and the operating room is where he was sent. When her father came back into the room she was relieved that he looked better. Dr. Ayame was by Ranka's side noting that Ranka was going to make it and that's what counted. Haruhi thanked the Doctor and yawned. She needed to go to the restroom, she had slept at her fathers bedside and the position she was in wasn't kind to her neck. She rubbed her sore neck as she went to the restroom. When she returned she watched her father continue to sleep. Haruhi immediately called back the guys and told them what had developed. Her father was going to make it. They all gave they're best and told her they were rooting for her father's full recovery all of the way,(you would think that they would rush to her but they are still respecting her decision for them to stay put)

"Haruhi, you're a really devoted daughter to your father." The doctor said as she saw the girl retreat from the bathroom. "I know that you have been his rock and you've really stuck by him."

Haruhi blushed as she sat back down next to her father. "My father is my everything, he's so special to me and I know that he would do the same for me."

"You know it baby girl", a groggy Ranka said as he turned his head to his daughter.

"Dad your awake. . And do you know what else?" Haruhi says as she kisses his forehead.

"Let me guess, I'm going to make it through this." Ranka asks as he sits up in bed.

"Yeah, you are." Haruhi says as she stifles another yawn.

Dr. Ayame comes back into the room and raises a finger to her eyeglasses. "Well Ranka-sama you gave us quite a scare but it looks like you'll make a full recovery. Let me give you the details." She flips through the pages that she has on Ranka's progress and starts from the beginning. "When you first came here you had a headache and chest issues, your allergic to sesatis-which we didn't know of until we administered it to you. Sesatis is a form of morphine primarily given to patients in the beginning stages of cancer. Of course you wouldn't know of it because you never had the need for this type of medication. We had to use a milder morphine called alanyde. This morphine was the one that helped with your pain until we found what type of caner you had. Then after you slipped into a comatose state we had to take you off the Alanyde and proceeded to monitor your progress. When we found out what type of cancer you had, we put you on the appropriate medications. You remember the nausea that you felt right?"

"All to well doctor." Ranka says as he sticks his tongue out. He remembered how much of his breakfast he had emptied on the floor.

"That was from the medication, which was a temporary side affect. At any rate, the medication brought down the size of the cancer and we were able to operate. Which was successful. Ranka-sama, I'm glad to see that you have your color back. Now I do want to make sure that your well enough to leave, so I want to run a couple more scans and then you can go home." Dr. Ayame finished with a smile on her face and gave Haruhi a slight grin. She was glad that she could give the young lady some good news and this was the best.

"Dad, you can come home today," Haruhi says as he hugs her father.

"Yes my precious girl, but only after those scans are done." Ranka says as he hugs back.

"Oh I'm just so glad. I can't wait to get you home and cook for you." Haruhi says as she looks to her dad.

"That's so weird," Ranka says as he looks to his daughter with a knowing grin.

"What do you mean dad?" Haruhi asks.

"Your mother said the same exact thing to you when you were born." He starts.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was holding you and she looked into those big brown eyes of yours. You looked back at her and smiled. She held her finger out to you and you gripped it. At that moment while I was looking at the both of you thinking-_how could I be so lucky_- she says -_Oh I'm so glad, I can't wait to get you home and cook for you_-you two are so much alike in so many ways."

"Ranka-sama, I'm back and were ready for you." The doctor says as she comes in with the nurse. Haruhi moves to the door so that the nurse can roll the hospital bed to the neuro-scanning room. She takes his hand and gives a light squeeze just before he's whisked away for hopefully a final time.

Dr. Ayame and the nurse rolled away leaving Haruhi to herself. She sat at the window and looked towards the sky. The sun was coming up but it was still a little cloudy due to the rain that had recently stopped. She began to think of what a week this had been for her and her father. She leaned forward and put her knees to her chin, no longer able to keep her head up and began to dose off. Sleep soon took hold of her as she dreamed of her father and his amazing battle with cancer. She sighed . Everything was getting better and that was all she could really ask for.

Back at their respective houses, the boys were all thanking the heavens that Haruhi and her father were doing better. Tamaki couldn't sleep however and had all the boys on speaker phone. The others however couldn't sleep either and so didn't mind the really late night call.

"This was one of the most worrisome times that I had ever been involved in, and I'm glad that its over." Tamaki says as he looks to the portrait of Haruhi he had made of her. Which was hanging in his room at the main house.

"Hold on Tamaki, remember that there is still another set of tests that Dr. Ayame has to perform before Ranka-sama can come leave the hospital." Kyouya points out bluntly while tapping on his laptop.

"Geez Kyouya sempai," Hikaru starts, "You could think a little more positive."

"I want Ranka-sama out of that hospital as much as the rest of you but I'm being realistic." Kyouya says as he pinches the bridge of his nose. He notices that he has been doing that a lot lately.

"Well more positive thinking and less realistic thinking sempai." Kaoru says as he takes the phone from his twin.

"Haruhi must be so anxious right now." Hani-sempai pipes in as he hugs his bunny closer to his chest. "Right Takashi."

"She almost lost someone she cares deeply for. None of us know how that feels. Everyone that we care for is alive and well. She needs all of our support and we owe her that. We 're her friends and that's what we do for each other." Mori says as he looks to the clock. It was really early and he wanted to get some shut eye at least. He stifled a yawn over the phone. This didn't go unnoticed by the other host members.

"Mori-sempai is right, I think its time for everyone to get some well deserved rest. We meet at the hospital tomorrow." Kyouya says as he begins to yawn himself. At once the host members bid each other a goodnight and the lines go silent.

"I'll go to bed as soon as I'm done here." Kyouya says to himself as he continues to type on his laptop. "What is your whole story Kazuma Yukiro?"

As he continued to type he found something amazing Haruhi's forced fiancé. "Oh my god,. . . he's related to Kotoko Fujioka."

**BUM-BUM-BUM! I've been gone for a minute but I'm back. Sorry about the long wait to all of my readers, this story is almost to it's conclusion but another twist has risen. How is Kazuma Yukiro related to Kotoko Fujioka? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Remember that reviews are always welcome and keep em' comin'.**


End file.
